


Yandere Headcanons: The Umbrella Academy

by Decaykid



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Gen, Multi, Yandere
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2020-03-18 00:48:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 44
Words: 40,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18975535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Decaykid/pseuds/Decaykid
Summary: A collection of requests from yanderechacha, all centered around yandere interpretations of the TUA characters. Chapters titled by request for ease of access. 'Beloved' is used in place of 'reader' to keep with the theme.





	1. My Original Post

♡ Yandere Headcanons: The Umbrella Academy ♡

♡ 00.01 || Luther Hargreeves

  * Luther is totally a possessive type. He’s very dominant and controlling. He wants his Beloved safe and protected- no matter the cost. He likes being a hero, and he wants nothing more than to be his Beloved’s personal hero. As long as his Beloved listens to him, he’s all theirs.



♡ 00.02 || Diego Hargreeves

  * Diego is definitely a stalker, though he wouldn’t shy away from openly flirting with his Beloved no matter how public the space, or even chancing to ask for a date, if he feels he has a chance. He doesn’t just stalk his Beloved’s social media, but their movements too- often trailing them to make sure they don’t get into trouble. He sticks to the shadows, with his trusted knives close at hand should they be needed.



♡ 00.03 || Allison Hargreeves

  * Thanks to her powerset, Allison always gets what she wants.  _Always_. Including her Beloved, and their undivided attention and love and adoration. Their whole relationship started because she heard a rumor that her Beloved was secretly in love with her after all. And if anyone dares let their gaze linger a little too long or they seem to move in a little too close? Well she heard a rumor. A nasty rumor, a deadly rumor.



♡ 00.04 || Klaus Hargreeves

  * Klaus is a covert yandere, with obsessive tendencies. However, when he finds himself falling for his Beloved, he tries all he can to fight and ignore and bottle up his feelings. He hates being obsessed, he hates the jealousy and the paranoia. Love is beautiful, yes, and it makes him feel something, brings a spark to his chest. A spark that ignited a fire- one he finds uncontrollable. And it scares him. But he always gives in, eventually. He blows up his Beloved’s phone, and messages, follows all their social media accounts, gushes in the comment section (especially on photos, praising his Beloved’s beauty and charm). He’ll stay up all day and night, liking every post and pic his Beloved has ever posted, using them to fill the dull numbness in chest, he becomes addicted to the feeling of Feeling until, like every other high, it runs out and he crashes.



♡ 00.05 || Five Hargreeves

  * Five is very protective, and it’s important to remember that Five knows best. He knows what his Beloved wants and needs better then his Beloved. He commits to memory their favorite food and beverages, hobbies, shows/movies, music/bands, etc. but sometimes, things in a relationship can get rocky. Sometimes, mistakes are made. And when that happens, Five isn’t afraid to make the necessary precautions to make sure his Beloved stays safe, even if it hurts him to lock his Beloved away for a bit. He just can’t trust that the cashier at the store won’t try to steal his Beloved away from him. He lost enough in the apocalypse. He won’t be giving anything else up.



♡ 00.06 || Ben Hargreeves

  * Ben lies somewhere between protective and obsessive with his Beloved. He doesn’t want anything bad to happen to his Beloved, and sometimes he fears he may be the bad thing to cause harm. But he needs his Beloved like the air he breathes, so he can’t stay away. He’ll try to keep his distance, preferring to text or message over social media, and he’ll lurk until jealousy is sparked, then he has to take matters into his own hands.
  * Ghost!Ben - due to being incorporeal, Ben can’t interact with his Beloved, but that doesn’t stop him from trying to convince Klaus to talk on his behalf. However, he can’t seem to get Klaus  _invested_ , so he has to resort to simply watching his Beloved, unable to do anything with the situation or his feelings as he watches his Beloved live out their life, oblivious of his existence or his love.



♡ 00.07 || Vanya Hargreeves

  * Vanya worships the ground her Beloved walks on. She wants nothing more than to make their every wish come true. She would do anything,  _anything_ , for them- no matter how messy or gruesome. Her Beloved shows her affection and love and support, how could Vanya not do these simple tasks to show her love and appreciation right back? And if her Beloved ever did anything to hurt Vanya? Well, Vanya just assumes her Beloved was under the bad influence of someone else, and she takes swift justice.



♡ Hazel and Cha Cha

  * We all watched the show ♡




	2. Threat Removal

♡ Yandere Headcanons: The Umbrella Academy || Threat Removal ♡

♡ 00.01 || Luther Hargreeves

  * There is nothing subtle about Luther, from his physicality to his plan of action, he’s all about  _dominance_ \- strength is his super power, after all. If Luther notices someone bothering his Beloved, whether it’s being too friendly with his Beloved or causing his Beloved distress in some way, he won’t shy away from confrontation. If his imitating presence and a verbal warning isn’t enough to ward off the nuisance Luther will resort to physical violence.



♡ 00.02 || Diego Hargreeves

  * There isn’t a Threat that Diego and his trusted knives can’t eliminate. Diego loves working in the shadows, and patience is his virtue (unless his Beloved is in immediate danger, then he’ll break cover and play off being at the right place in the right time.) His abilities allow his attacks to be impersonal, but if need be, Diego doesn’t mind getting dirty if a situation calls for it- he enjoys feeling his knife  _sink_  deep into the flesh of whoever dares try to hurt what’s his.



♡ 00.03 || Allison Hargreeves

  * Allison is aware the lavish lifestyle of the rich and famous has its pros and cons. For everything that it gives her, there’s always someone trying to take it away. There are people out thee who are petty, and jealous, and wants to see her fall, simply because of her fame and beauty. But she can’t afford to take this lightly, not where her Beloved is concerned. Allison has contacts, Allison has power, not just with her fame and her money. If things ever get too bad, she can always hear a rumor- Hollywood is full of them, but before Allison hears a terrible rumor about the person who tried to take her Beloved, she’s going to here the scum  _beg_.



♡ 00.04 || Klaus Hargreeves

  * Klaus is charming and oh, so sneaky. He can’t outwit or out-muscle whoever is moving in too close to his Beloved. He can’t jump through time, summon inter-dimensional monsters, or turn sound into energy, but he’s found his own way to eliminate the competition. Klaus will follow the Threat around for a few days, then stages an accidental meeting, suggests they go to a bar or club, get to know each other a little better. During the spontaneous night out, Klaus will slip something into their drink, or offer them something from his stash- something poisonous, something toxic, something deadly. It looks like an accident, an ignorant mixing of substances by someone who didn’t know better, someone just looking to party, to have fun, to escape. But Klaus has to be careful, he can’t keep killing  _everyone_  who spends too much time with his Beloved, or suspicions may arise.



♡ 00.05 || Five Hargreeves

  * Five knows his darling Beloved will never leave him, not when he’s the perfect partner. He fears, however, that someone may get an idea to try to take his Beloved away from him.  _“I’m not punishing you.”_  He ensures, voice soft and matter-of-fact as he locks his Beloved away,  _“I’m just protecting you.”_  His Beloved is never kept locked up for long- all it takes is a skilled shot of his sniper and a little jump through time, then the Threat is gone, and Five returns to release his Beloved with a present and dinner.



♡ 00.06 || Ben Hargreeves

  * Ben, the reluctant yandere. Just as he fights falling in love, fights the possessiveness, the obsession, the jealousy until finally at last succumbing to it, Ben wrestles internally whenever a Threat comes along. He doesn’t want to hurt someone, but he can’t stand the thought of seeing his Beloved with someone else. At last, he decides to take action, but only because the Threat forced his hand, or that’s what he reasons with himself as he follows the person who’s been messaging his Beloved, and as they turn down an empty street, Ben says nothing as he slides his shirt open and releases The Horrors from within. Luckily, Ben knows of unspeakable beasts that can consume and entire body while leaving no remains.
  * Ghost!Ben \- there’s nothing Ben can do as a ghost, besides watch his Beloved day in and day out as they go about their life. Obsessive and jealous, he’s powerless. Desperate, he begs for Klaus to  _do_  something. Klaus doesn’t see the point- who’s going to have a relationship with someone they can’t see, can’t hear, can’t touch? So Ben watches, yearning, and dies again and again for each day he spends away from his Beloved.



♡ 00.07 || Vanya Hargreeves

  * There is nothing Vanya enjoys more then proving herself and her love to her Beloved, besides spending time with her Beloved. She loves showing how far and endless her love is. She’ll stop at nothing to show the depths of her unyielding love to the person who sees her as something worth loving. She’ll let nothing and no one get in the way of this love. She grew up one of seven children, competing for their father’s adoration. She’s never going to be ignored again. She’s  _never_ going to be isolated again. The thought quickens her pulse, she can hear the rush of blood in her ears. The sound, it hums. No, no one will ever get in the way of her love.



♡ Hazel and Cha Cha

  * ~~We all watched the show ♡~~
  * Hazel - For too long, Hazel lived in a daze. He lived in his monotonous day to day, job after job, not living, simply existing. Until his Beloved came along, and showed him what life could be. He Beloved is the sun bursting through the clouds, the explosion of color on a black and white canvas. His Beloved is so precious, and so dear. He’s a mortal man, and without powers, but he’ll do whatever he can to keep his sunshine. He tries to be kind, and gentle, but there is a dark streak in him- one reserved for those who try to take his Beloved away. He’s a trained assassin, after all.
  * Cha Cha \- it’s hard to tell if Cha Cha has a knack for her line of work, or if years of killing turned her cold and her aim precise. For years, her devotion has been poured into her job, but now her attention is on her Beloved. She likes it, likes being needed, likes having someone depend on her, likes being appreciated. But sometimes, it can get messy.  _Real_ messy. But Cha Cha knows messy, like she knows the weight of her gun in her hand, knows intimately, like her Beloved. For years, she killed for money. Now she kills to protect, kills to ensure, kill for her Beloved.



♡ The Handler

  * The Handler is absolutely smitten with her Beloved. She loves to show her Beloved off, like one of the many knickknacks she’s collected throughout time. And like all things in her possession, The Handler absolutely hates to  _share_. Her things are a symbol of her hard work, of her status. Everyone in the Commission knows not let their eyes linger too long at The Handler’s Beloved, because there’s a price to be paid. Behind the pretty smile of The Handler is the wrath of an ageless, powerful being, one that has made a business in murder. What’s one more dead body to her? It’s not like it’ll affect the time stream…




	3. Joking About Leaving

♡  Yandere Headcanons: The Umbrella Academy || “I’m Leaving You” ♡

♡  00.01 || Luther Hargreeves

  * Luther knows how to wear the expression of a kicked puppy. Even if his Beloved realizes he’s been hurt by the offhand comment and apologize, he’ll still sulk about it for days. Lots of kisses, cuddles and reassuring will bring him back around though, and his Beloved will be reminded that despite how big and strong he is physically, emotionally he’s like a soft gummy bear.



♡ 00.02 || Diego Hargreeves

  * The atmosphere suddenly changes, and Diego becomes somber. _“Don’t say things like that.”_ He warns, voice like poison and his gaze intense despite the otherwise passive expression on his face. He doesn’t take those kinds of comments easily, no matter how light-hearted or teasing. And if he thinks his Beloved is ever serious about leaving him- then a “gentle reminder” will be needed. It’s best to let Diego calm down, change the subject and never bring it up again, although it’ll always be in the back of his mind and he’ll be moody about it for days.



♡ 00.03 || Allison Hargreeves

  * _“You wouldn’t dare.”_  Allison replies, with one of her famous smiles, and her and her Beloved will continue on with what they’re doing. But slowly, it’ll eat at her, gnawing at her brain, at her heart. It was just a silly comment, right? Her Beloved wouldn’t actually leave, right? Over the course of the next few days, the texts become more increasing, and she becomes needy for her Beloved’s attention until it’s constant. She’ll never tell her Beloved what’s wrong- either her Beloved comes to the conclusion on their owns and tries to make things right, or Allison eventually has enough reassurance that she relents a bit.



♡ 00.04 || Klaus Hargreeves

  * Klaus thinks he’s done something wrong. He doubles his efforts in terms of affection and romance- he kisses his Beloved more, holds them tighter, hugs them longer, tells them he loves them more often, compliments them more his own anxiety and fear of abandonment eventually get the best of him when he burns himself out, and he’ll bring it up a few days or weeks (depending on how long it takes) later, ask why his Beloved wants to leave him. Once assured it was all a misunderstanding, he laughs it off and kisses his Beloved, then shows them how much he loves them as he leads them to the bed…



♡ 00.05 || Five Hargreeves

  * _“Why would you say that?”_  Five asks pointedly. Even when told it was nothing more then a poor joke, he argues back. “ _No, a joke it something like ‘knock, knock who’s there’ or a pun or wordplay or something._ ” Even if his Beloved lets him win the argument, he’ll keep bringing it up, picking at it through the day, because Five is intellectually based, and he has no idea what to do with all these emotions that are burning through his veins and making him nauseous, and he sure as hell has no idea how to communicate them to his Beloved, and their comment seems to not be based in fact. Things are good between them, so why would his Beloved say they’re going to leave? It just doesn’t make sense, and his emotions don’t make sense. He locks his Beloved up as he thinks it over through the night, pacing relentlessly until at long last morning comes. Exhausted, he finally confronts his Beloved and they talk it out and make up (and then get some much needed rest and cuddles.)



♡ 00.06 || Ben Hargreeves

  * Ben will let the conversation go on, but the moment he’s able to, he’ll start trying to investigate, to see if there’s someone else in his Beloved’s life, trying to steal his precious darling away. He’ll go through the social media of his Beloved and their friends, trail his Beloved around to spot anything suspicious. He won’t stop until he finds  _someone_ , then he’ll handle the presumed threat, and all the while his Beloved is unaware their little joke ended in an unsuspecting person’s murder.



♡ 00.07 || Vanya Hargreeves

  * Vanya never believes her Beloved is ever at fault, so when they make a joke about leaving her, she assumes she isn’t enough, because she’s Number Seven, the Ordinary, the Forgotten One, of course her Beloved is too good for her. But she’s grown addicted to the affection, to the tender love and praise. There’s no way she can just let her Beloved go.  _“What more could I do for you?”_  She asks with a panicked fervor,  _“I’ll bleed for you, I’ll carve open my chest and give you my severed heart, would that be enough? Would that prove my love?”_



♡ Hazel and Cha Cha

  * There’s going to be a murder montage set to “Kill of the Night” by Gin Wigmore ;)



♡ The Handler

  * _“Excuse me, what?”_  The head of the Commission asks with a frightening smile and she stares her Beloved down with eyes that beg a challenge, beg those awful words to be repeated. She doesn't care for context- her Beloved  _belongs_  to  _her_  and  _her_   ** _alone_**. Her Beloved is granted certain privileges, but her Beloved is not above a punishment. After all, humility is a virtue and her Beloved should never forget The Handler’s love is a grace and a gift.




	4. Jealous Yanderes

♡  Yandere Headcanons: The Umbrella Academy || Jealousy ♡

♡ 00.01 || Luther Hargreeves

  * Luther gets jealous easily and he’s so poor at hiding it; not that he cares, as far as he’s concerned it’s just another expression of his love for his Beloved. He gets jealous of his Beloved is spending a lot of free time with friends- he wants his Beloved all to himself. He gets jealous of coworkers, will ask questions about dynamics and interactions to make sure no one is making a move on his Beloved- or vice versa. He gets jealous of his Beloved is in their phone a lot, whether texting or on social media or simply browsing- why can’t he and his Beloved do something together? Something they can share? Something with him? As always, Luther will confront the problem, if he thinks the situation calls for it. Otherwise he’ll simply avert his Beloved’s attention back to himself, often with a soft touch or kiss.



♡ 00.02 || Diego Hargreeves

  * **Stalking Phase:** before the relationship ever even begins, Diego gets jealous. He runs background checks on everyone who interacts with his Beloved’s social media. He finds his finger tips just barely grazing the the cool metal of his knife as he watches the interaction between his Beloved and a stranger. Diego doesn’t understand why his Beloved wastes their time with all these people. But he knows as soon as he gets his chance, his Beloved will be his, and his Beloved will need no one else.
  * **Relationship Phase:** the jealousy doesn’t go anywhere once his Beloved belongs to him. There’s always questions, questions about where he Beloved went and why it took so long. Questions about the comment someone left on a selfie. Questions that feel like an interrogation as he paces the room, moody and fidgety. He knows it’s not fair to take this out on his Beloved, he’s just insecure, scared. He doesn’t want to be second place in his Beloved’s heart.



♡ 00.03 || Allison Hargreeves

  * Allison doesn’t get jealous, she gets what she wants. And what she wants is her Beloved all to herself. She wants the complete and total love and affection and adoration of her Beloved. Everybody wants a piece of Allison Hargreeves: the public, the tabloids, the paparazzi, the fans. Her Beloved should feel special, cherished that Allison chooses to give her all to her Beloved. She understands it must be difficult to live in her spotlight. She knows there’s certain tasks that come with the fame- having a certain availability to the fan base. Having to take time away for press tours and meetings and phone calls. But those things should be secondary. Her Beloved comes first, shouldn’t she be first to her Beloved? But Allison doesn’t get jealous, no. She gets even.



♡ 00.04 || Klaus Hargreeves

  * Klaus, so broken and insecure. He knows better than anyone that anything can be taken in a heart beat. That’s why Klaus does everything he can to let the world know his Beloved belongs to him. He makes sure to level a steady gaze at the threat as he takes his Beloved’s hand, or place his hand in their back pocket, or wrap his arm around their waist or shoulders, or drape himself over them. Sometimes he chances a kiss, crushing his mouth against his Beloved’s, a kiss that’s a different kind of passionate. If the setting allows, Klaus will even sit on his Beloved’s lap or between their legs. When especially desperate, Klaus will come up behind his Beloved, snake his arms around them, place his hands in teasingly intimate or personal places, and maybe even include a neck kiss/bite before glaring at whoever is encroaching too close to his darling s/o. Then, once alone (alone being subjective) he’ll reclaim his Beloved by making sure only his name is the only one his Beloved knows.



♡ 00.05 || Five Hargreeves

  * Five believes he’s above such useless and silly things as emotions. Every time he experiences an emotion, he immediately tries to apply logic to it. He’s learned that his jealousy is nothing more than an equation, the effect of a cause. Someone gets too close to, seems too friendly with, lingers too long around, his Beloved. In order to rid himself of his jealousy, he simply has to eliminate the threat. Unfortunately, jealousy is often accompanied by fear. Fear of loosing his Beloved, of being alone again, broken and lost. In order to alleviate his fear, he has to have his Beloved some place safe, somewhere no one can take them away from him. That’s when he locks them away.



♡ 00.06 || Ben Hargreeves

  * Ben hates falling in love. It does terrible, horrible things to him. Those soft, warm feelings turn to poison, and he can’t get enough. The possession, the jealousy, it turns those sweet feelings sour, like bile in his throat. Try as he might to fight it, there is a darkness within him, one that has nothing to do with the monsters that lurk beneath. Jealousy. It sends him into a blind rage. He becomes unadulterated emotion, a raw open wound, festering and infected. He runs purely on instinct as he lets the beasts work for him. It’s the only time he’s one with the otherworldly horrors. When he finally comes to, the first thing he notices is the smell of blood. The second thing is a thought- where is his Beloved?



♡ 00.07 || Vanya Hargreeves

  * Nothing will get between Vanya and her Beloved. She grew up in the shadows of the famous six. She grew up with nothing,  _is_  nothing. But her Beloved is  _everything_ , worth everything. She has turned her jealousy into hyper vigilance, molded it into a weapon, utilizes it as protectiveness. She can’t afford to loose her Beloved, her s/o is all she has… Her jealousy, it pushes her forward, fuels the fires of her martyr-like love. All in the name of her Beloved and their love.



♡ Hazel and Cha Cha

  * I like including these two just so I can say: It’s Canon ♡.



 

♡ The Handler

  * The first thing she notices is that she’s distracted. The paperwork on her desk has been sitting blank for nearly an hour now and she’s been starring out the window. This, this isn’t going to do. She just can’t stop dwelling on this  _feeling_ , these  _thoughts_. Her employees. They know the rules. So why was one of them getting friendly with her Beloved? She must enact a punishment. She’s about to have a job opening, and a very difficult ‘ _talk’_ with her Beloved.




	5. Yandere Handler/Beloved Five

**♡ Yandere Handler + Her Beloved Five ♡**

♡ She didn’t think much of it when Dot first told her of an anomaly in 2019. A boy who has the ability to jump through time in interesting, sure, but there are others like him. However, as the years pass by, The Handler finds herself becoming more and more  _intrigued_. It’s admirable, she thinks, each day the boy-now-turned-man survives in the post-apocalyptic world, the sole survivor of man kind’s mass extinction. Yet he carries on, day after day… she wonders what kind of person can do that, wonders how it doesn’t break him. She asks Dot for updates more and more frequently, until she decides to take the case herself. She keeps tabs, watches him diligently, obsessively and she looses herself to thoughts and fantasy. Eventually, there’s talk within The Commission about hiring another assassin and The Handler peeks up- she knows the perfect man for the job.

♡ She’s filled with giddy excitement that morning. She carefully applies her lipstick, vibrant and red like something enticing yet poisonous, and though she chooses to wear something professional- this is a business trip after all -she makes sure her dress fits her in all the ways she likes.

♡ She’s the first human being he’s seen in decades, and a real flesh and blood woman- unlike that  ** _doll_**  he’s been dragging around. Still, she doesn’t get the reception she’d been hoping for. Regardless, the smile never falls from her face and she finds their interact to be even more interesting than she’d anticipated. He’s hypervigilant, knows the questions to ask, and smart, that’s why he agrees to become under her employ.

♡ There are no words to describe the pure joy she feels when he returns to her. And better yet he turns out to be everything she’d assumed and more. Tactical, precise and accurate. The Commission is pleased with him and his work and she beams when they praise him. She happily relays the compliments back to him, which he always takes with an apathetic shrug. Sometimes, deep beneath the surface on those lonely nights, she wonders if he can  _feel_  things, wonders if she could  _be the one_  to make him feel, but she squashes those thoughts out. She finds him interesting because of his disconnect, his intellect. He can make those tough decisions in cold blood without hesitation… it makes her shiver.

♡ She’ll never forget it. That horrific, gut wrenching moment.  _“Madame, I’ve just been informed by our field agents that President Kennedy has been assassinated.” “Madame, there’s an anomaly in the time stream.”_  He’d abandoned the mission. He abandoned The Commission. He  **abandoned**   _her_. She immediately barks orders, track him down, find out where he went, they  _have_  to find him. She then excuse herself, storms down the halls, uncaring of who she bumps into. She’s … unraveling. Rage is quivering through her, trembling through her bones, burning through her veins, up her face and into her eyes. Her vision is going blurry, she blinks…

♡ She realizes with horror as the tears begin to fall that  _he’s_  the one who has  _made her_  **feel**  things. Awful things. She feels …  _vulnerable_ ,  _ **cut open**_ ,  _raw_  and  **bleeding**. What is he doing? Doesn’t he realize he can’t escape? She’s The Handler, part of The Commission. There is nowhere in time or space that he can go that she can’t reach. Her eyes are far seeing, hands far reaching. She  _made_  him. She  _saved_  him. He’s being  _foolish_. He  _belongs_  to  **her**. At her side is where he  **will be**. He  ** _needs_**  her, she tells herself, like he isn’t the air in her lungs, the very air that’s been knocked from her by his own hand.

♡ It’s not long before she’s informed of his whereabouts. 2019, eight days before the end of the world, eight days before his jump that alerts her of his very existence, where this all began. She sends her best- Hazel and Cha Cha after he eliminates an entire team and she finds the bitter yet familiar tinge of admiration once again. Maybe they can fix this, she thinks. He’ll come back, of that she’s sure. He’ll get sick of trying to play Normal and remember what he really is. And she’ll be there, to welcome him back with open arms.

♡ It’s happening. He actually wants to meet with her. He’s come back, just like she knew he would. She’s delighted, elated even, she’s forgotten her anger. She has him  _back_. And she’s not letting him out of her  _sight_.

♡ It’s feels like the beginning again, and simultaneously something new. He’s at her side, they walk side by side as she takes him along the tour. She keeps a watchful eye on him. She’s not letting her Beloved get away this time. He’s smart, but she’s smarter with limitless power and resources. He’ll learn to submit to her eventually.

♡ She feels like she’s coming unhinged, but more and more readily she feels like nothing else matters except him, and this … whatever is between them. This cat and mouse game they’re playing, it almost feels like flirting, like a tango, with guns and grenades and an apocalypse at the door. And now she bares a scar- a perfect metaphor, she thinks, one she wears proudly- a physical symbol of Five Hargreeves, how he’s  _tainted_  her,  _ruined_ her. He’s her  _weakness.  **But she will have him, in the end.**_

♡ “Madame, there’s an anomaly in the time stream…”

 

 **Bonus:** Hazel realizing they’re not there to kill Five, but that The Handler wants him back because he’s  _♡ valuable ♡_.


	6. Paranoid Klaus (via drugs)

** ♡ Paranoid Klaus + His Beloved ♡ **

♡ His addiction started as a way to numb himself. From his powers, and the ghosts. Then the trauma and the flashbacks. Then the constant reminder that he isn’t  _right_ , that he doesn’t, may never, really fit in. He’s always been “too” something. And all that is a lot to try and balance, to ignore. So he pumps himself full of whatever he can get his hands on. And sometimes, what’s meant to be numbed becomes  **magnified**.

♡ It’s hard for him to think straight when he’s inebriated, add love and jealousy and insecurity into the mix and it becomes a recipe for disaster. Normally Klaus is good at quieting the persistent thoughts in his head that insist his Beloved doesn’t actually care for him. Usually he just needs some  _reassurance_ \- something he’s not afraid of asking for, often times in the form of physical affection - but things are different when he’s drunk and/or high.

♡ His brain picks up things here and there, fills in the gaps on its own- his Beloved doesn’t seem to care much for this conversation, they seem to be looking at their phone a lot, haven’t they seemed a little distant lately? Klaus tries to bring it up, but it’s clumsy, comes off as an accusation instead of an honest conversation. His Beloved can’t help but get defensive.  _“You’re imagining things.”_ He takes it as an admission of guilt. The usual method isn’t going to work this time. His Beloved has to make a choice: ♡ REASSURE ♡ him with a different tactic/approach, ♡ CONFRONT ♡ him about his behavior, or give him ♡ SPACE ♡ until he sobers up.

**♡ REASSURE ♡  ||** His Beloved takes him gently by the wrists, tugs him into their lap. They kiss his knuckles, then his lips. Then they plant kisses along his face, jaw, neck. “ _Why would I ever leave you?_ ” They mumble into his skin between kisses. “ _Don’t you know you’re the only one for me?_ ” Klaus whimpers softly. “ _ **Am I?**_ ” He asks softly as he moves his hands to wrap his fingers loosely around his Beloved’s neck- if he doesn’t get the words he wants, then there’ll be no words at all. “ _I love you and only you, Klaus. To love anyone else would be a **mistake**._”

**♡ CONFRONT ♡  ||** His Beloved is, understandably, frustrated. They have been nothing short of faithful to him, following every weird rule and stipulation, making sure to never let their gaze linger on someone for too long, cancelling plans with friends or family when Klaus wants time with them, putting their phone or laptop or gaming console away when he’s feeling needy and wanting attention. They’re understanding of his past and how the trauma has shaped him- insecure, unsure, doubting, clingy. Just once they wish their efforts were validated. The payoff seems to only be temporary- won’t they ever have his  ** _trust_**? “ _Have I ever cheated on you?_ ” They ask, determined to clear their name once and for all. “ _Who are you messaging on your phone **now**?_” Klaus counters. “ _This is ridiculous!_ ” They yell, voice shaking from anger and hurt- are they really being accused of cheating? “ _You go and you get high, then you conjure up these ideas on your own without any proof or logic, then you blame me like it’s not your own damn paranoia!_ ” Then, in a moment of pain, they slip and say something they should never say lightly, “ _Maybe it wouldn’t be so bad to leave you!_ ” Klaus becomes eerily still and frighteningly quiet for several long seconds.

The air is knocked from his Beloved’s lungs as their back hits the ground; Klaus has them pinned down. He’s straddling their hips with one hand around their neck, the other is pressing a knife to their throat just beneath where he’s choking them. “ _You. Are. **Mine**._” He’s trembling, with fear, with adrenaline, with rage and other emotions he’s feeling too much, too intensely to distinguish.  _“… and if I can’t have you, know one will._ ” He threatens, applying more pressure to the knife for emphasis and a thin line of blood is drawn. “ _I-I’m yours…_ ” his Beloved stammers,  _“… o-only yours._ ” Klaus waits just a second before discarded the knife, then stoops down to kiss the thin, bleeding cut but it’s too late to fix what’s been broken.

**♡ SPACE ♡  ||** “I’m not doing this Klaus. Not like this, not when your…” his Beloved ladies in gathering their things to wave their hands wildly in his direction. “We’ll talk in the morning when you’re sober.” They say, tone final, and then they’re walking out the door. Klaus waits one moment, then he’s going out the back to trail behind his Beloved. There’s someone else, of this he’s sure. He just has to find the proof. He doesn’t have the trailing skills, experience or expertise that Diego has, but he managed to stay far enough behind to not elicit attention but close enough to keep track of them. The first stop they make is into a convenient store. Klaus hangs back, lights a cigarette and watches through the isle as his Beloved keeps to themself and purchases their favorite snack foods- small comfort items, he thinks, after their fight. The exchange between them and the cashier seems to go normally- nothing seemed out of the ordinary, then it’s back out on the streets. As they walk along the sidewalk, one several yards behind the other, Klaus pulls out his phone and sends a few texts. [ _babe come back_ ] he sends, and [ _im sorry_ ]. He watches as his Beloved pulls out their phones, glances at their screen then rolls their eyes before pocketing their phone again.

He’s confused when they end up at his Beloved’s place … is it possible their new lover is waiting for them now?? Klaus watches his Beloved enter their residency, looks around to make sure there’s no one watching, then darts into the yard as inconspicuously as possible. He peers into one of the windows- he doesn’t see much. Carefully he makes his way to the back of the house- he knows his Beloved keeps a spare key hidden away. Silently he makes his way into the house. From what he can tell, his Beloved is alone. They’re sitting at the dinning room table, eating their snacks as they stare at their phone screen. Are they talking to someone? Is it their new special someone? Klaus pulls his phone out. [ _i need u_ ]. He peers back at his Beloved- the only change in their expression is the slight downward turn of the corners of their mouth as they read the text and let it go unreplied. A few more minutes pass- then his Beloved is answering a call. Could this be it? Is this the evidence he’s looking for?

It’s his Beloved’s best friend, and his Beloved vents about the current situation. “ _I love him,_ ” they say after explaining the situation, “ _but sometimes… it’s just a bit much, you know? If there’s an actual problem, I’d rather address it when he’s sober._ ” A pause. “ _Relationships take effort. You can’t just break up with someone at the first sign of conflict_.” Another pause. “ _That’s why you’re single.”_  Klaus considers his Beloved’s words. The fear and the panic are slowly replaced by something warmer, softer. His Beloved does care about him. It was all just in his head. Quietly, he sneaks back out, locks up the door, and returns the key to its hiding place. With the whole ordeal now behind him, Klaus suddenly feels exhausted, spent from emotion and hypervigilance, he decides to rest a bit before making the walk back to his place. He wakes several hours later to a surprised yelp from his Beloved who discovers him asleep at their back door on their way out to go see him.


	7. Five/Soft + Fragile Reader

(◡‿◡✿) || (ʘ‿ʘ✿) ||  **(◕ᴗ◕✿)**

 

♡ Five insists his Beloved doesn’t wake to an alarm, but to their own circadian rhythm that way it’s guaranteed his Beloved has gotten all the rest they need.

♡ Five wakes before them to start cooking breakfast. He kisses his Beloved every morning, though he’s careful as not to disturb them. He also keeps the bedroom door open once he’s started his day so he can constantly peak on his Beloved because he thinks they’re cute when they’re sleeping, and he wants to know when they wake up. If they’re not awake by the time breakfast is ready, he’ll cover the food up and wait until his Beloved is awake and ready to eat.

♡ Breakfast is always served in bed. The meal is well balanced and cut into easy-to-chew bite sized pieces- he doesn’t want his Believed to be malnourished or choking! He makes enough for the both of them, and they’ll share the food with him feeding his Beloved.

♡ Five will put on music/a show/movie/game/stream/etc or give his Beloved their phone/tablet/computer/etc for a few minutes as he cleans up the dishes. He knows what kind of interests and hobbies his Beloved enjoys, and it’s good to keep them entertained when he can’t be there, even if it’s just for ten or fifteen minutes.

♡ Time to get dressed! Five already laid out his Beloved’s clothes the night before, but he still helps his Beloved get out of their sleep ware and into their day clothes. The clothes are always comfortable and to whatever style his Beloved chooses. He helps with everything; undergarments to socks and shoes to accessories and even hair and make-up if wanted! If his Beloved’s hair is long or curly, he’s careful not to tug too harshly through knots or tangles. He couldn’t live himself if he caused any pain or discomfort to his Beloved!

♡ Five is always oh so careful when helping his Beloved move around. He always is touching them in some way- an arm around their waist when he’s unsure of a situation or if they’re in a new area, and in his most comfortable, he’ll hold his Beloved’s hand, but he’s never not holding them in some way,  _especially_  if they’re out in public.

♡ Activities depend on the plans for the day. If it requires taking a vehicle, Five spends a lot of time getting his Beloved into the passenger seat, making sure they’re both comfortable and safe before buckling their seatbelt. Getting back out requires just as much effort and loving care. If they’re walking somewhere, he hovers so closely their sides are often pressed together, the steady presence of his Beloved beside him a reassurance that they’re there. He constantly makes sure his Beloved is okay and comfortable. He’ll frequently ask if they need a break or to rest, make sure the environment is too loud or quiet, too warm or cold, too crowded or desolate. If the problem is fixable, he won’t hesitate to correct it, otherwise he showers his Beloved with reassurance that the errand or trip or Bad Thing will be over soon and follows up with praises and rewards/comfort items.

♡ If the pair are out and about when lunchtime comes around, Five doesn’t mind letting his Beloved eat out. He just has to inspect the food before hand, once again cutting it into small pieces and feeding it to his Beloved, regardless of the order (or the potential stares they garner). His Beloved’s safety and well being comes first and foremost! Alternatively if they’re home when lunchtime comes around, Five practices the same care and diligence as with breakfast.

♡ If needed, they finish up whatever it is they’re doing, then it’s time to return home. They spend the rest of their time, before Five has to start working on dinner, together. It’s often participating in whatever interest or hobby his Beloved partakes in. He does this because he loves spending time with his Beloved and wants to support them, and it also allows him to keep supervision on them.

♡ Once it’s time for Five to start preparing dinner, his Beloved can only stay in a designated room (bedroom, dinning room, entertainment room, etc.) so he can easily check in on them (instead of spending time trying to find his Beloved, he knows exactly where they’re at.) It’s back to the movie/show/music/game/stream/phone/tablet/computer/etc. from earlier, that way he knows exactly what his Beloved is doing.

♡ Dinner gets the same treatment as the other meals and once again his Beloved returns to their previous activity as Five cleans up. Once the dishes are cleaned, it’s time for Five and his Beloved to take a shower.

♡ Five is ever so gentle with his Beloved, washing their hair and body. His touch is soft yet firm, sure and knowing. All the soaps/conditioners/washes/etc are specified to his Beloved’s wants and needs. He’s careful not to let suds fall into his Beloved’s eyes, and he’s extra vigilant when he’s using a razor- but his Beloved trusts him, that’s why he’s in charge!

♡ After the shower and skincare is applied, Five dresses his Beloved in their sleepwear. After that, it’s bedtime. Five takes his Beloved to bed, whet she carefully and lovingly ticks them in. After picking out their outfit for tomorrow, he also gets into bed, and curls up beside his precious, most darling love of his life and they start the routine all over again.

♡  **BONUS** : ♡

His Beloved will eventually learn to let him take care of everything. And if they’re too stubborn? He can learn to break their will. It’s for the best, can’t they see that? He’s doing it for them! If they can’t see he’s doing it for love, then obviously they’re not as well suited to take care of themself as they think they are!! They obviously don’t know how to make the tough decisions! For example, his Beloved thought they could wash themself. So Five has to lock them in the bathroom. Now they’ll be spending the night, cold wet and n*ked instead of being in their nice, warm bed. But it’s the only way his Beloved will learn- and the quicker they learn, the sooner they can be happy!


	8. Bratty Beloved Dresses Like A Tease For Attention From Yandere

** ♡ Yandere Headcanons: The Umbrella Academy || Bratty Beloved ♡ **

♡ 00.01 || Luther Hargreeves

  * Luther is so easily flustered. He’s torn between enjoying the sight and telling his Beloved to cover up  _in case someone sees_. He’s not really sure how to approach the situation at all. His Beloved looks  _so_  good, but his protective intuition is trying to override his  **desires**. Does he give his Beloved attention and praise? Or should he scold them for dressing so daringly, so visually stunning? Are they  _trying_  to attract the gazes of other people? In the end, the two feelings mix and the result is  **pain**  and  **pleasure**.



♡ 00.02 || Diego Hargreeves

  * This is Diego’s favorite game. He thrives in the cat and mouse chases, the give and take, push and pull. His Beloved could’ve easily asked for attention, instead they dressed themself so teasingly, put themself on display. He wants to unwrap them like a present, but he won’t give in so easily. He plays his Beloved’s game, makes them work for his  **attention** just as they make him work for them. He takes out a  **knife** , runs the edge so gently across exposed skin. It feels light, like the tracing of fingertips, save for the cold from the metal. “ _What do you think you’re doing?_ ” Diego asks in a low, husky tone, eyes dark, daring and alight with  **mischief**.



00.03 || Allison Hargreeves

  * Allison looks her Beloved up and down, once, twice, three times and there’s a slow and steady heat spreading from her chest. She’s always giving her all, her everything, to her Beloved and now her Beloved is offering themself to her wholly. If it’s her attention they want, it’s her attention they’ll get, ten fold. She’ll pay attention to every square inch of their body with her lips and her fingers. Her Beloved will be  **loved** ,  **adored** , **worshiped**.



♡ 00.04 || Klaus Hargreeves

♡ 00.05 || Five Hargreeves

  * Five is initially taken aback by the flashes of skin so open and tempting, but he quickly recovers. He not one to let his Beloved’s needs go unmet- he just has to figure out what exactly his Beloved  **needs**. He makes an off handed comment, and when his Beloved responds he realizes they’re being  **tempting, flirty, teasing**. Slowly, a smile spreads across his face- he knows  **exactly**  what to give his Beloved now.



♡ 00.06 || Ben Hargreeves

  * Ben is overcome with emotion. He wants to weep, his heart wants to explode, he wants to take his Beloved somewhere private and claim them as his own. His Beloved is making such a  **bold**  statement, an invitation of his love, his adoration, his affection, his praise. He  **wants**  them, wants them all to himself, wants to show them that they don’t need the  **attention** of anyone else, that they will only ever have to ask him.



♡ 00.07 || Vanya Hargreeves

  * She can’t stop the blush from crawling up her neck and face. She can’t stop the way her heart skips a beat, then thrums rapidly in her ears. She can’t stop herself from  **starring**. She stammers out a compliment, unsure of how else to fill the silence. She wants nothing more then to close the space between them until they’re  **pressed together** , body to body, but her Beloved is so perfect and she’s so unworthy. Her Beloved looks at her, enticing, teasing, ready to be claimed by her love, if she can  **dare**.



♡ Hazel and Cha Cha

**Hazel** : “Agnes why are you wearing donuts where your underwear is supposed to go?”

**Agnes** : ;)

 

**Cha Cha:**  “Hazel why are you wearing donuts where your underwear is supposed to go?”

**Hazel** : ;)

**Cha Cha** : “I don’t even like donuts.”

**Hazel** : :/

**Cha Cha** : “You’re getting crumbs on the bed :|”

**Hazel** : >:(

 

♡ The Handler

She can’t deny that she  **likes**  what she sees, but she isn’t about to  **indulge**  something so passive aggressive. If her Beloved wants or needs something, they’re going to have to vocalize it- if there’s one thing she can’t resist, it’s a good  **beg**.


	9. Beloved On The Brink Of Death

**♡ Yandere Headcanons: The Umbrella Academy || Dying Beloved ♡**

♡ 00.01 Luther Hargreeves

  * Luther was raised to be the leader, to be Number One. He’s learned to exercise dominance and control over any situation, but human being- no matter how super powered -can not control fate. There’s a maelstrom in Luther’s head as he watches his Beloved slowly dying- self blame, guilt and hatred, anger and pain and grief, they all mix together into a volatile vortex, and it’s externalized. He’s incapable of trying to process and hold this much emotion at once, he lashes out at the people around him, yelling incoherently. He can’t let his Beloved die. He picks them up ever so gently into his strong, massive arms and carries them to the nearest emergency care center. He doesn’t care who or what he runs across- he leaves a path of destruction in his wake. Nothing matters to him, nothing in the world, except the dying soul resting limping against his chest. He nearly rips the automatic door of its hinges in his impatience to get to reception. The nurses have to coax him into letting go of his Beloved so the faculty can do their job. He paved impatiently as the minutes rock by in agony. Did he make it in time?
  * God forbid the doctor can’t save them.



♡ 00.02 || Diego Hargreeves

  * No. No. No, no, no, nonononono. He can’t believe it. He refuses to believe it. How many hours has he spent watching, following his Beloved? Keeping a caring, loving eye on them, making sure they’re safe, that they’re okay. And now, the one time his Beloved  ** _needed_**  him, he wasn’t there. He cradles them, holds them ever so tenderly as he weeps quietly over their dying body. He stays there, long after their last breath, long after his tears have run dry. Slowly, he picks himself up. He feels numb, save for the gaping hole in his chest. It feels like a raw, open wound, like his heart- his Beloved -has been ripped from his very chest. He’ll never spend another moment with them. No more late nights or longer mornings. No more smiles or laughs or little touches or long gazes. No more secrets or stories or comfortable silence. Gone. It’s all gone.
  * He doesn’t rest until he’s killed everyone responsible.
  * **_Everyone_**.
  * He uses nothing more then his fists and his knives. He draws it out, makes it torturous- a cut for every tear dropped, a cut for every minute no longer spent with his precious angel.



♡ 00.03 || Allison Hargreeves

  * “ _I heard a rumor,_ ” she says through trembling lips, “ _that you’re going to live through this_.” The seconds tick by. She is t sure what she’s waiting for: for her Beloved to suddenly get up and announce they’re okay? That the color returns to their face and the warm to their hands? That the spark fading from their eyes to come back? Nothing changes. She sobs as she leans down to kiss her Beloved one last time. “I heard a rumor that you passed away painlessly.”
  * She takes a break from acting- tells everyone so that she can process the death of her Beloved. She goes off the grid and disappears from the public conscience. With her time freed up, she dedicated herself wholly to hunting down and killing those who are responsible for her loosing her Beloved but no matter how many times she watches the life leave their eyes- it does little to ease the pain in her heart. She returns to work several weeks later, with no one any wiser.



♡ 00.04 || Klaus Hargreeves

  * God is sick, Klaus thinks. God is twisted. God has a warped since of humor, and she’s laughing at him. Some part of him always knew it was too good to be true- good things just don’t happen to Klaus. And his Beloved is so good, so pleasant, so lovely and pure. He tired, oh how he tried to keep his Beloved at his side! In the end, it isn’t enough…
  * He tries his best to swallow down sobs as he shits his eyes tightly. He reaches deep within himself, hopes there’s some hidden aspect of his power- maybe he can will his Beloved back to health, so they can make it through this  _ **alive**_. “ _I-I’m sorry… I’m so, so sorry._ ” He finally succumbs to defeat, to the overwhelming grief and he waits in agony for what’s next.
  * “ _Klaus_?” Though he’s still holding his Beloved, their voice comes from above him. “ _What’s happening?_ ” They ask, frightened. He can’t bring himself to do it. He can’t open his eyes and face them. He can’t accept what’s happened. “ _Klaus… why am I- is that…?_ ” Slowly he opens his eyes and through his tears he sees his Beloved’s dead body in his arms. He doesn’t want to acknowledge this, but his Beloved is scared. He needs to be brave for them. He looks up, and gives a brilliant smile to the ghost of now dead love through the tears and streaked make up. “ _You’re dead now darling,_ ” he informs, “ _but now we’ll be together forever._ ”



♡ 00.05 || Five Hargreeves

  * Death is unyielding. Death has no favorites, can not be swayed. Death does not discriminate. All fall to it’s cold, certain grasp. Five is familiar with death, with the terrible gape it can leave behind in an instance. He knows there’s no undoing it. Time, on the other hand, is his plaything.
  * He can not stop death, but he can delay it.
  * He clutches his Beloved closely, rocking them back and forth as he tries to soothe them by running a shaking hand through their hair. He can’t stand to see them suffer like this… there’s no need for the to suffer. He knows what he needs to do.  _“It’ll be over soon.”_  He says, as he reaches for the pistol he keeps on him. He places a tender kiss to their forehead then moves away. His presses the cool metal of the barrel of the gun where his lips were. “ _I’m sorry, love_.” A single tear rolls down his cheek, and he pulls the trigger. He closes his eyes the moment his finger squeezes the trigger- he can’t bare to watch the horrific deed. Silence rings heavy after the bang. He gently moves his Beloved from his lap, rests their hands over their chest and shuts their eyes- the paramedics will be here soon.
  * He falls back through time, lands in his living room three weeks earlier. The moment he sees his Beloved, he clings to them, body trembling as he buries his face into their neck and just  _ **breathes**_  them in, melts into their warm, solid,  _alive_ presence. “Five, what’s wrong?” they ask, wondering what unimaginable horrors he’s seen, “whose blood’s on your clothes?”



♡ 00.06 || Ben Hargreeves

  * All his life he’s tried to avoid death, but it always seems to follow him. Now is no exception, as he holds his dying Beloved in his arms. Is this karma? Atonement for all the lives he’s taken? No. This isn’t an act of the universe, it was done by someone, some people. How could he have let this happen? If only only he hadn’t hesitated… the irony is not lost on him, that he couldn’t kill the ones threatening his Beloved, and it’s his Beloved who is having to pay the price with their blood… their blood that’s soaking into his jacket, his jeans, pooling into a puddle below.
  * There’s no way he can let them get away. They’re going to have to pay for taking his Beloved from him, from the world, for cutting their precious life short. And when the deed is done and vengeance is served, Ben will take one more life for the last time, and he’ll join his Beloved in the afterlife, where they can live painfree, no longer haunted by the clutches of death.



♡ 00.07 || Vanya Hargreeves

  * Vanya yells in pain, in agony, as though she’s the one who is dying; the hair raised on the backs of necks and arms of anyone who is within earshot. Her mournful cries sound reminiscent if the banshees of legend. Her tears spill hot, dripping from her chin as she continues to yell, though her wordless pleas fall upon uncaring ears. Her voice thrums in her ears, her own misery is echoed back to her. Her body is shaking, as is the air around her. Like waves bouncing off the side of a pool and returning back to its source- the energy pouring from her becomes amplified. Her screaming fuels her power, her pain fuels her screaming.
  * She feels her anguish magnified. Everything feels too much, too raw, too wrong. How can life around her keep going when her whole world, universe, is crumbling around her? A soul, so beautiful and magnificent like a star in the sky is dying, being sniffed out and they’re so compassionate, so apathetic. Where’s their respect? Where’s there empathy? Can’t they see she’s in trouble? Won’t anyone try to help?
  * They’re going to pay. They’re  _ **all**_  going to pay.




	10. Yandere's Method for Keeping Their Beloved

Generally speaking, I think relationship-wise they’d be like everyone else. They’d work hard to be a good partner, to make their Beloved happy, satisfy all their wants and needs, express interest in their Beloved’s hobbies and interests, etc.

But this is a yandere blog. So I’m assuming you’d like to know how they keep their Beloved around when things go ….  _ **bad**_. :,)

* * *

 

**♡ Yandere Headcanons: The Umbrella Academy || Keeping Their Beloved ♡**

♡ 00.01 || Luther Hargreeves

  * Sheer dominance. If his Beloved ever tries to walk away from a conversation or argument, he’ll simply block them. If his Beloved ever tries to fight back or push him away, he’ll simply give a (relatively) gentle shove back. His choice of punishment is house arrest- it gives the illusion of freedom, but his Beloved won’t be getting far (unless they manage to sneak away and escape.)



♡ 00.02 || Diego Hargreeves

  * Diego is a stalker, so in a sense and in his own mind, he’s always keeping his Beloved around- even if his Beloved isn’t aware of it. Even if it’s pre- or post- relationship/break-up, Diego is always around, always in the shadows, watching, or lurking online. There’s truly no escaping him.



♡ 00.03 || Allison Hargreeves

  * Manipulation, thanks entirely to her powerset. She doesn’t even have to gaslight or lock her Beloved away- she simply tells them they’re in love with her, that they forgot why they’re mad at her, that they’re no interested in anyone else, etc.



♡ 00.04 || Klaus Hargreeves

  * Manipulation, but in the typical sense. Guilt trips and passive aggression are his forte. He’ll also reinforce “good” (good in his mind) behavior with praise, attention, love, etc. He’ll also blame his Beloved for whatever abuse he decides to inflict on them- in his mind, they put themself into these situations and cause his ill-temperament.



♡ 00.05 || Five Hargreeves

  * If I haven’t made this abundantly clear- Five locks his Beloved away. Like Luther, he exerts dominance, but he doesn’t exactly have the strength to back it up so he has to be more tactical in his approach. Also! He tries to make it feel not much like a punishment, cause often he’s not doing it to punish his Beloved, but to keep them safe. He locks his Beloved in their room (or ties them to the bed- its your fantasy) for a reason. That’s the space they share together. So when he locks his Beloved up, he locks them somewhere special to the both of them, so it serves as a reminder of why he’s doing what he’s doing.



♡ 00.06 || Ben Hargreeves

  * Ben is, quite literally, ride or die. He can not live without his Beloved. There is no “keeping” them. Either they want him in return… and there’s no second option. If Ben can not have his Beloved, he will k*ll them, then k*ll himself, because there’s no point in going on without them.



♡ 00.07 || Vanya Hargreeves

  * When it comes to her Beloved, Vanya is more “dere” than “yan”. She does everything a non-yandere type in a relationship would do to keep their Beloved around, but if that wasn;t enough? Vanya internalizes it, assumes it’s her fault, falls back into the mindset that she’s worthless and not deserving of love, and will most likely k*ll herself.



♡ Hazel and Cha Cha

  * Hazel: due to the nature of his job, he can’t he as connected to his Beloved as he’d like. He has a safehouse hidden away, in case a serious situation were to ever occur, but for the most part he trusts his Beloved… maybe he expects a text every ten minutes and he calls every few hours but he’s just checking in on them. And if he gets too worried or suspicious… there’s always the safehouse…
  * Cha Cha: the world is cold and apathetic, if you want something, you’ll have to fight for it. Cha Cha keeps her Beloved with her at all times, collared and leashed. That way her Beloved will never be out of her sight, and no one (Threat, target or otherwise) can snatch them away from her. Her Beloved is often left in the car during the confrontations of their jobs, and if she thinks a particular job may be too much, she’ll leave them in the room, but for the most part she’s confident in her skills and trusts herself to protect her Beloved.
  * ~~Imagine Cha Cha having Hazel on a leash who’s glued to his phone cause he won’t stop texting Agnes. Hazel: “wyd” Agnes: “making donuts, u?” Hazel: “shooting ppl :)” Cha Cha, the only one doing any actual work: jfc~~



♡ The Handler

  * The Handler does not have to “keep” her Beloved anywhere because her Beloved should not be  _going_  anywhere in the first place. It would be highly foolish, fatal even, if her Beloved ever tried to go anywhere either on their own or with someone else that hasn’t been previously authorized by The Handler. Not that The Handler has to worry about that, all her employees know not to go anywhere near her Beloved, and they all double as her eyes and ears.



* * *

 


	11. Yandere Five in Five Scenarios

**♡ Leaving Without Notes ♡**

> It’s unusual for their place to be so quiet. Five looks around- his Beloved isn’t where they usually are at this tome of day. He ignores the initial wave of anxiety, decides to be patient. He waits. And waits. And waits. It’s been fifteen minutes and his Beloved still isn’t here. He jumps from room to room, panic tightens his chest each time he’s welcomed by the yawning emptiness of a silent room. He doesn’t understand- where did his Beloved go? How could they have possibly gotten away without him noticing? His search grows more frantic. He checks their room, the entertainment room, his phone, but there’s no sign, no messages, no nothing.
> 
>   
> Did they… leave? That would be futile. He jumps again, first to his Beloved’s best friend’s house, much to their shock and anger. He jumps again, to the next friend, then the next. He goes to family, but that leads him nowhere. He tries their favorites places: their favorite restaurant, place to hang out, store. Each unsuccessful jump leaves him a little more frayed, a little more unraveled. Gone.  _Gone_.  _ **Gone.**_   _ **GONE**_.  _ **GONE!**_ Can it… really just be over? Just like that? His body is trembling. It feels like the apocalypse all over again. One moment, he has everything, tomorrow seems certain, he’s happy, content even and then suddenly… it’s disappeared in one fell swoop. He jumps back to their-  _his?_  place, begins to turn things over as he looks for something, anything that tells him what happened.
> 
>   
> The apartment’s a mess. There’s no sign of struggle, no clues or hidden messages. Not even an ‘I love you’ or ‘it’s over’. Nothing makes sense. They were happy… weren’t they? No there has to be a logical explanation. The Temps Commission? Revenge from a loved one of one of his many targets? A Threat? Did they leave him, Five wonders as he reaches into the mess on the floor? Would they leave him, Five considers as he reaches for a knife, stares at his unrecognizable reflection starring back at him, looking like a feral beast? Why would they leave? They were here one minute and then…
> 
>   
>  _‘They were here.’_
> 
> _  
> _Five slowly stands from the self made mess as he holds the knife more steadily, and he jumps, not through space, but time as he travels back to a few hours ago, where he’d last seen his Beloved. He falls through time, lands on his feet with a harsh rock, then steads himself. He stares wildly at his Beloved, knife in hand, teeth bared and he growls more than asks-
> 
>   
>  _“What are you doing?”_

 

**♡ First Attraction ♡**

> His siblings had insisted he get a phone. They told him they wanted to be able to get in touch with him, and tried to tell him about the marvels of technology and how much it’s grown in his absence. It’s Allison who shows him Instagram.
> 
>   
> “It’s like an online photo album.” She explains, before using his phone to snap a pic of the two of them, Allison with her beautiful smile, and Five with his near-permanent scowl. She uploads it, tags it with #firsttimeselfie, then offers him back his phone.
> 
>   
> “I don’t get it.”
> 
>   
> Allison laughs, gives him a playful shove.
> 
>   
> “There’s not much to ‘get’. It’s for sharing and looking at pics. Look around, follow some people. Maybe you’ll ‘get’ it then.”
> 
>   
> It’s more than just a photo album, Five learns. Some use it as a sort of photography diary, others a modeling or art portfolio, some for advertising or promotion. He finds his siblings, looks into the lives they’ve been living. Luther’s is nothing more than pictures of the house, Grace and Pogo. Diego’s consist of various knifes and promos for boxing matches. Allison has two accounts- one personal and one for her persona, Five follows both but he takes his time going through pictures of his niece. Klaus’ are full of random parties and people, with a ton of selfies. About a third of the pictures are blurry, and Vanya’s mostly consist of pre-concert pics, a few behind the scenes pictures and the occasional positive quote.
> 
>   
> He’s about three weeks in to being forced into social media when he sees  _them_. While he hasn’t done much to curate his interests- his dash is full of only his siblings’ posts, he’s made a habit of checking the #selfie tag on Instagram- he likes to send his time looking through the people he and other six helped save from impending doom. Sometimes he goes through random peoples’ accounts, tries to imagine them living their life- the life they have now thanks to him.
> 
>   
> He clicks on their profile, immediately decides to follow. And then, he begins. He’s not simply browsing mindlessly through their pics as he tries to feel the weight of being a hero, no. He’s going through each. and. every. post. He’s reading through their tags, going through the comments, soaking up every word they share. He falls asleep with his phone in his hand, goes to breakfast with his eyes glued to the screen and a soft smile on his face.
> 
>   
> He’s already planning it out- their future together. He pictures the house, waking every morning with his Beloved beside him, spending their afternoons together, their long romantic nights. There’s just one problem- his Beloved doesn’t know he exists yet! He knows he needs to initiate, but isn’t sure how. How does he separate himself from the other commentors? He needs to do something, something grand, something romantic, something prove his love, his worth. Then his Beloved will be  _his_.

 

**♡ Meeting the Ex(es) ♡**

  * It’s coincidental (or so he hopes) running into his Beloved’s ex while the two are out and about.
  * When his Beloved greets them, he recognizes the name and becomes more protective and annoyed than usual.
  * He initiates more physical contact ie he’ll let go of his Beloved’s hand to wrap his arm around their shoulders or waist.
  * He takes note of the ex’s every word and mannerism. If there doesn’t seem too be any red flags (prolonged or lingering eye contact, coming in/moving in/standing too close, being too friendly, etc.) then the ex is safe. Otherwise, Five may pay the ex a little visit later…



**♡ Life Is In Danger ♡**

  * Five would react as quickly and logically as circumstance permits to remove his Beloved from the life threatening situation, including using his powers to rewind time if need be.
  * For Five, its; after the situation occurs and he and his Beloved are safe that it really starts to effect him.
  * He becomes nearly unbearably clingy and overbearing.
  * He may even go as far as to lock his Beloved (and himself!) up, at least until the trauma of nearly loosing his Beloved fades. Being locked up with him in this instance would include his normal controlling behavior, but with way more cuddles.



 

**♡ First Argument ♡**

  * Five can hardly believe when his Beloved counters his point. He repeats himself to reaffirm what he had just said, gently but firmly.
  * No, his ears aren’t deceiving him, his Beloved is  _disagreeing_ with him.
  * _“I didn’t realize you were such an expert,”_  he says, tone venomous and smile far from friendly.
  * Realizing he’s taking this far too personally, his Beloved can either ♡ back off and apologize ♡ or  ♡ continue to stand their ground ♡.
  * ♡ Backing Off ♡ is a quick way to soothe his anger and restore what he views as a disturbance in the power dynamic. He’ll continue to act a bit prickly for a few hours still, but he’ll do his best to reign in his ill feelings. (Don’t expect n apology from him though!)
  * ♡ Standing Ground ♡ Five is the authoritative figure. He makes the rules. Neither himself nor the rules are ever to be challenged. And if they are? Well, Five has ways of making his Beloved submit.




	12. Yandere Five and Delores Meta

**Anonymous** asked: _Okay but the real question is does yandere five love the reader more than Delores?_

💖❤️🖤 You Decide 🖤❤️💖

Sorry I couldn’t resist 😂😂

I think for Yandere Five Delores simply showed up at the right place at the right time. Five was with her for exactly as long as he needed her. She was his first partner and she’s ideal for Yandere Five- unlike a human being, a mannequin doesn’t have thoughts or opinions and won’t fight or argue. However, a mannequin doesn’t really love and appreciate the way a human being can. She also completely lacks a personality. She’s submissive, sure, but every aspect she has is something Five was simply projecting on to her.

Yandere Five simply needed a companion and Delores was there. But he moves past her eventually (especially once he returns to the time line and is ready to (re?)live a “real” life.)


	13. Beloved Who Is Generally Sensitive and Affectionate With Everyone

**♡ Yandere Headcanons: The Umbrella Academy || Sensitive + Affectionate Beloved ♡**

♡ 00.01 || Luther Hargreeves

  * It takes Luther a while to approach his Beloved because he isn’t sure if she feels the same way as him because they’re so openly affectionate to everyone.
  * He believes once he shows his Beloved “Real Love” she’ll stop being so affectionate with everyone else, since he’ll be providing them with love and affection in turn.
  * He’s very confused when this doesn’t work.
  * He whines when his Beloved shows others affection, regardless of the nature of the affection or the dynamic between the Beloved and the person she is showing affection to.
  * _“What makes them so special?”_  Is something he mumbles a lot while pouting.



♡ 00.02 || Diego Hargreeves

  * Diego is super uncomfortable with his Beloved’s displays of affection.
  * _“Stop doing that, you know how it makes me feel.”_
  * It makes him dwell on his own insecurities and he’s reminded that his Beloved could potentially leave at any moment, should she decide she loves someone else more.
  * Don’t worry, showering him with affection will alleviate his fears and anxiety!
  * He’s still going to be moody though.



♡ 00.03 || Allison Hargreeves

  * Allison does’t mind if her Beloved loves everyone else, as long as she has her worship.
  * Her Beloved can be as close and affectionate with anyone because Allison  _knows_  she has her Beloved’s heart.
  * She knows because she heard a rumor that her Beloved is  _ **in**_ love with her and only her.
  * Sometimes though, just to make sure Allison will ask,  _“you still love me right?”_
  * Her Beloved always answers “yes.”



♡ 00.04 || Klaus Hargreeves

  * Klaus needs constant reassurance that his Beloved loves him too, that his Beloved is in love with him, and isn’t secretly in love with one of the many people she’s affectionate towards as well/instead of him.
  * He will let his Beloved be openly affectionate with others, but he’s going to be more clingy than usual.
  * PDA or grand romantic gestures reaffirm that his Beloved does in fact love him, and enjoys being with him.



♡ 00.05 || Five Hargreeves

  * Five doesn’t mind the displays of affection towards other people so long as Five doesn’t believe his Beloved is dependent on other’s affection in turn.
  * He will let his Beloved be affectionate with others, but he will be quick to reclaim what’s his. This includes small, possessive gestures such as hand holding, a quick cheek kiss or brushing hair from his Beloved’s face. Just little intimate gestures that serve as a reminder to all parties who his Beloved belongs to.
  * He says the affectionate displays don’t bother him, but they lowkey do.



♡ 00.06 || Ben Hargreeves 

  * Ben is very, very jealous and highly insecure about his Beloved’s affectionate displays but he has no idea how to approach or deal with it so it comes off as him being okay with it.
  * May or may not exact what he views as revenge, depending on what kind of mood and mindset he’s in when the display of affection(s) take place, regardless of who it is or the nature of the affection.
  * It’s always on the back of the mind, and he worries about being enough for his Beloved.



♡ 00.07 || Vanya Hargreeves

  * Vanya is genuinely okay with and supportive of her Beloved being so affectionate.
  * She had no idea someone so soft and pure even existed in a world that can be so cold and cruel, and she’s proud her Beloved is so kind and sweet.




	14. Yandere/Sweet, Shy and Soft Beloved

**♡ Yandere Headcanons: Umbrella Academy || Sweet, Shy and Soft Beloved ♡**

♡ 00.01 || Luther Hargreeves

  * Luther enjoys the shy aspect of his Beloved. While he’s not the same kind of dominating yandere that Five is (Luther is more overbearing and controlling then someone who enjoys the act of dominating), his Beloved’s shy and sweet personality makes it easier for him to be controlling.



♡ 00.02 || Diego Hargreeves

  * A Beloved with a sweet and shy personality would make Diego go from a stalker to actively trying to interact with his Beloved overnight. He is intrigued by what he view as mystery and he wants nothing more than to get to know what’s behind the shy mask, to get to know the “real” person that is his Beloved. 



♡ 00.03 || Allison Hargreeves

  * Due to the nature of her job and the people she’s constantly surrounded by, and shy + sweet Beloved would be like a breathe of fresh air for Allison. However, she seeks to protect them and will become more possessive to ensure nothing happens to her Beloved’s shyness or sweetness.



♡ 00.04 || Klaus Hargreeves

  * Klaus thinks his sweet and shy Beloved is the cutest and purest thing ever. They may end up being inadvertently infantilized by him though- he sees their behavior as something soft, weak and childlike. Sometimes he finds it cute and endearing, other times he’ll view it as something to test- can a human being really be so sweet?



♡ 00.05 || Five Hargreeves

  * A sweet, soft and shy Beloved is one of the ideal personality types for yandere Five. To him, “shy” and “sweet” means “obedient”. He doesn’t have to put as much effort into getting his Beloved to submit to him, which means he can better focus on making his Beloved happy- which is the way he prefers it.



♡ 00/06 || Ben Hargreeves

  * Ben is baffled at first by how cute and kind one human being can be, but he eventually warms up to it, it even rubs off on him a bit. However there is a part of him, the dark part of his mind that fears he may one day corrupt his soft and sweet Beloved.



♡ Vanya Hargreeves

  * This relationship starts off cute and sweet and seemingly perfect, but slowly Vanya’s insecurities get in the way. How can a plain, ordinary being such as herself be with such a ray of sunlight? She tries to internalize it, tries to stuff her negative feelings down, but slowly the violent thoughts force their way in. Her Beloved is so perfect… too perfect. Vanya starts to project her own self hate, begins to hate her Beloved. They may be a ray of sunlight, but Vanya feels much more comfortable in the dark…




	15. Misc. Yandere Five

♡ Though his preferred weapon is the gun he used while working for the Temps Commission, he has no problem using other weapons that require a more personally intimate distance to his target, such as a knife, broken glass, or even his own hands.

♡ In the same way he was branded, he’d make his Beloved get a tattoo, but instead of an umbrella, it’d be the number five inside a circle, and it’d be located on the inner forearm beneath the wrist, just like his tattoo.

♡ Before he and his Beloved enter a relationship, he totally taped a picture of his Beloved to Delores’ face so he can pretend to talk and even kiss his Beloved.

♡ When falling asleep with his Beloved, he works out random math equations with his fingertips on his Beloved’s skin, touch light and gentle.

♡ He wears the blood of his targets proudly as a sort of badge of honor or declaration of love to his Beloved. He’ll only change his clothes/clean up if his Beloved asks or is too squicked out by it.

♡ Only if he’s truly desperate to get his Beloved/himself + his Beloved out of a situation, he’ll transport the two of them back into the post-apocalypse where only the Handler could ever find them.


	16. Yandere's Response to Their Beloved in Pain

I decided to go with general, everyday physical/emotional pain, hope that’s okay!

* * *

 

**♡  Yandere Headcanons: The Umbrella Academy || Beloved Experiencing Pain  ♡**

♡ 00.01 || Luther Hargreeves

  * Luther is just about useless when it comes to things that don’t have a physical form, like pain. He can’t threaten or bruise pain, but his Beloved is hurting. He has no idea what to do. He becomes irritable, feels inadequate. He snaps at his Beloved, feels frustrated with them for being in pain in the first place. His Beloved will have to communicate with him what’s wrong and what they need if they want anything done about it.



♡ 00.02 || Diego Hargreeves

  * If it’s during Diego’s  **Stalking Phase** , he’ll spend a lot of time fantasizing about helping his Beloved and the generous appreciation he’d receive in return. Eventually he’ll have the bright idea to covertly help and he’ll leave whatever he thinks his Beloved needs on their doorstep/windowsill.
  * If it’s during the  **Relationship** , he becomes extremely protective and overbearing., but like, in a clumsy sort of way. He doesn’t have any soft skills/people skills so he comes off as kind of rude and abrasive as he tries to take care of his Beloved.



♡ 00.03 || Allison Hargreeves

  * Allison will do whatever it takes so that ultimately she can tell her Beloved that they need some rest. Once in bed, she will cuddle with her Beloved- she believes her love and affection is the best pain relief (and she looks forward to cuddling + falling asleep with her Beloved wrapped securely in her arms). She may recommended bed rest for much longer than needed. And just when her Beloved starts to feel better… they come down with a mysterious fever…



♡ 00.04 || Klaus Hargreeves

  * Klaus is absolutely useless in these situations. He always asks first  _“do you need to go to the hospital?”_  (because that’s what he’s used to doing himself). If the pain isn’t dire then he certainly has something in his stash that is perfectly capable of he;ping his Beloved get through their pain, and he’s more than happy to share the drug fueled experience he and his Beloved are about to embark on together.



♡ 00.05 || Five Hargreeves

  * Commanding and overbearing, as usual. He’s quick to take over the situation, and his Beloved is assigned to bed rest until Five decides they’re better. He knows all the cures for each of their ailments, from pain meds to comfort items, so he’s prepared for whatever woes his Beloved may endure.



♡ 00.06 || Ben Hargreeves

  * His whole life, Ben has brought nothing but pain, suffering and death upon people. Becoming a caretaker is something new to him, but it’s a role he eagerly embraces. Being able to take care of his Beloved gives him a rush, their generous affection makes his heart pound in his chest and his face flush a soft shade of pink. This is all he ever wants to do, to take care of his Beloved, to have them trust and depend on one else- he wants to be all they need.



♡ 00.07 || Vanya Hargreeves

  * Vanya knows pain. She knows suffering. She knows it like the weight of the pill bottle in her jacket pocket. She never wants her precious Beloved to experience any kind of hurt or discomfort, not matter how minuscule, and she’ll do all that she can to eliminate the source. Is a neighbor being too loud when her Beloved has headache? Vanya pays them a little visit. A coworker is being a jerk to her Beloved? Their tires will be slashed the next morning. Nobody is going to get in the way of her Beloved’s well-being.




	17. Beloved is One of the 43

**♡ Yandere Headcanons: The Umbrella Academy || Meeting Their Beloved (Who Happens to be One of the Remaining 43) ♡**

♡  00.01 || Luther Hargreeves

  * Things got a little out of hand, but it wasn’t anything Luther couldn’t handle. This mission certainly has drawn a crowd and he supposes it isn’t everyday the average citizen is made witness to a fight between vigilante and criminals. Though he’s amused by the attention, he keeps his head down and stays to himself as he heads off in the direction of Reginald Hargreeves’ vehicle, where Pogo is waiting for him. And then it happens- he catches sight of them. Among the crowd they stand, watching him with a quiet sort of awe and admiration. There’s no way he isn’t going to entertain this… he’s never had a fan before. He approaches, smile growing broader with each step he takes and a strange feeling growing in his chest. It’s a fondness, a warmth, a certainty. Though his Beloved is nothing more then a friendly smile in a crowd, he already vows to protect them.
  * **[One of the 43]**  His Dad could never find out. He has terrible thoughts about Reginald trying to recruit his Beloved into the Academy, subjecting Luther’s precious love to the same horrors he has. No, he’ll never allow it. He has to protect his Beloved- even though his Beloved has powers of their own, they lack the experience Luther does. But that’s okay. Luther will protect them.



♡  00.02 || Diego Hargreeves

  * It’s been a rough night for Diego. His wrist feels sprained, he has a limp in his leg where an a**hole stabbed him with one of his knives, and his face aches with what he’s sure will develop into a black eye. Vigilante work comes with a price, one paid in blood and tender bruises, but it’s one he’s willing to pay if it means he can keep the world a little safer. Still, as he ducks into the nearest convenient store, he’s looking forward to a handful of Ibuprofen and a warm bath. He knows exactly which aisle to and he grabs to rolls of gauze and a bottle of rubbing alcohol before making his way a few rows over to grab whatever chips will be his dinner. While trying to decide between cool ranch and sour cream and onion, someone else comes down the aisle. “Sorry”, he mumbles, shuffling out of the way before doing a double take- the most beautiful person he’s ever laid eyes on is now standing mere feet from him. Chips now forgotten, he lingers, watches instead this enticing person walks around, shopping before taking their desired items to the counter. Diego soon gets into line as well, casually and he pretends to be messing around on his phone, but makes sure he’s in the perfect position to read the name on the card that’s given to the cashier. He forgoes going home, ache in his leg and face now fading as his thoughts circle around his newly discovered Beloved. He does his best to trail his love as he searches through Facebook to look for their profile.
  * **[One of the 43]**  There’s a strange, unidentifiable feeling in his chest when he sees their birth date. Could it be a coincidence? He scrolls through posts and pictures and mentions, but nothing seems out of the ordinary. However, when he googles their name for information- that’s when he sees it. The articles and papers published about his Beloved and their astounding powers. Diego feels a sense of dread. He’s aware of the type of people out there- the ones that want nothing more than to get their hands on people who are a certain kind of gifted. He’s also curious- what kind if life does one of the forty-three who wasn’t bought and raised by Reginald live? There’s really only one way for Diego to find out … to listen, and to watch oh so diligently.



♡ 00.03 || Allison Hargreeves

  * They’re filling for a new movie, and currently between sets. Allison decides to explore the town for a few hours- it’ll do her some good to take a little break and what better way to do that then loose herself to the small town’s hidden charms? She finds more charm then she was expecting in a small shopping boutique. They hit it off instantly, and Allison invites them to the set the next day. After a day of filming, they go to dinner. She’s only known her Beloved for twenty-four hours, but the dynamic already feels so effortless. Words and smiles come easily, the few moments of silence sit comfortably and she feels… whole.
  * **[One of the 43]**  Allison learns her Beloved is fan of her work, and has been their whole life- starting from the Umbrella Academy. They confess the superhero-ing was cool to them. Allison tells them it wasn’t all it’s cut out to be. They admit to reading Vanya’s book then defend themselves- they were curious what it was like, they share a birthday with the Academy members, after all, and even have powers. For the first time ever, Allison feels like someone truly understands her- the real her. She no longer feels the need to wear a mask but as a result, she becomes that much more possessive and protective of her Beloved- she can’t let her cherished love leave her.



♡ 00.04 || Klaus Hargreeves

  * This isn’t the first. second, or even fifth time Klaus has been taken to the hospital to have his stomach pumped. It is, however, the first time he’s become instantly  ~~infatuated~~  curious about the person in the in the bed beside him.  _“Hey,”_  Klaus croaks, voice feeling harsh in his raw throat. Still, he offers his most brilliant and flirty smile that he can muster. The person next to him offers little more than a single, miserable look.  _“Come here often?”_  Klaus jokes, and he thinks he sees a little amusement in that cute, miserable face, and just like that, he’s addicted. He wants more. A smile, a laugh, their forever.
  * **[One of the 43]**   _“Actually, yeah.”_  They say. Klaus’ smile falters just a bit. They’re visible beaten- they have a black eye, a busted lip, bloodied knuckles and what appears to be fresh stitches along an angry looking cut on their forehead. The first thought Klaus has is ‘abuse’, and he feels a sting of guilt at his earlier joke.  _“Me too.”_  He says, if only to keep the conversation going.  _“What brings you back?”_  The beautifully beaten stranger asks, and Klaus’ heart flutters at the attention.  _“Tapioca Tuesday is pretty nice.”_  Klaus jokes again, and this time he gets a real smile, and Klaus thinks his heart may burst.  _“You’re Four, right? Klaus is it?”_  Klaus’ gleeful expression completely falls- he hasn’t been called a number in a long time.  _“Sorry, I don’t-”_  his Beloved pauses, tries again,  _“you’re an inspiration, actually. The Academy is the whole reason I’m here.”_  Klaus laughs humorlessly, but the fondness in his chest doesn’t go away. “You’re a vigilante?” “Well, uh, kinda? I mean, I’m like you. The birthday, the powers. But my parents… you know.” And in that moment, his Beloved became more than just his Beloved, they became a concept, an ideal, that must be preserved, protected, so they could thrive.



♡ 00.05 || Five Hargreeves

  * Five is on a mission: to get a good cup of coffee to start his day and to get today’s newspaper. As he stands in line to make his order, he can’t help but notice he’s being noticed. There’s a person who keeps casting shy glances over their phone and concessional sips from their styrofoam cup. At one point, their eyes meet and Five offers a little head nod, and the noticer blushes lightly. Five eventually gets to the counter, makes his order, then he’s on his way… but he hangs around the nearby newsstand, feigning reading the paper while keeping an eye on the doors of the coffee shop across the street. Eventually the person who had been shyly watching Five steps out into the streets, and Five takes his queue to follow. He only stalks them for a few days before deciding to approach them to ask them out on a date, staging their first formal meeting as coincidental.
  * **[One of the 43]**  It doesn’t take long for him to learn his Beloved’s schedule. On one of the days they’re out, he uses his powers to get into their living quarters. He’s eager to learn everything he can about them, he wants their first date to be perfect. It’s when he comes across their important documents he learns their birthdate. He also sees newspaper clippings and folders with copies of notes and results of tests… his Beloved is like him. His mind begins to reel. His Beloved is one of the 43? What are the chances of that happening… of them meeting? 43 in 7, 714, 576, 923 people. Mathematically speaking, it’s nearly impossible. And yet… It’s a sign, Five decides. It’s a sign that he and his Beloved are meant to be together,  _will_  be together.



♡ 00.06 || Ben Hargreeves

  * Ben tries to get away from the mansion as often as he can, it’s just too hard for him to breath in there, the atmosphere so suffocating with the pressure to live up to Reginald’s immense standards. He’s casually walking around the city after watching a movie- he’s not ready to go back just yet. It’s then he notices them. He can’t help but stare. As if feeling his unabashed stare, they turn and look at him, offer a friendly smile and small wave. Seeing his blush, they decide to approach him.
  * **[One of the 43]**  They had moved to the city in the hopes of making a name for themself in the way the Academy had. They have aspirations like Hargreeves- but instead of creating a space to turn powered people into heroes, they want to create a safehaven for those who feel ostracized by falling outside what’s conceived as ‘normal’. Despite this, Ben knows just because his Beloved is one of them doesn’t mean they  _understand_ \- not everyone’s powers are a gift even if society treats them all with distance or distrust. He discourages his Beloved from using their powers- no matter how simple or powerful. His Beloved  _only **needs**_   _him_.  _He_  can take care of the both of them.



♡ 00.07 || Vanya Hargreeves

  * Though practice ended thirty minutes ago, Vanya is just now making her way along the sidewalk in the chilled autumn night. It’s less awkward for her to linger, to wait for everyone to file out in their groups of twos and threes, too enthralled in plans and conversation to bid her a goodnight or farewell. It’s easier… to be a wallflower. Then again, it’s all she’s ever known. She steps into a restaurant, a sort of hole-in-the-wall place, one of many in the city. No sooner does she get comfortable at her table, she’s approached. “ _Vanya Hargreeves_?” She looks up from the menu, shocked. She’s never heard anyone sound happy to see her. “ _Yeah_?” She replies, tries a nervous smile. “ _I read your book._ ” “ _O-Oh_.” She stammers, feeling a blush start to crawl up her neck and into her face. “ _I think you’re really brave_.” They tell her earnestly. “ _I know you didn’t do what your siblings did, but it still took a lot of guts to come out and say all that._ ” Her face grows warmer, and with each beat her heart feels like it’s growing, expanding, like it’s about to burst with … with whatever this is, this beautiful feeling.
  * **[One of the 43]** “ _I had always wondered how different things would’ve been if things had gone differently. Then I read your book and … I was horrified, and thankful that my mother kept me.”_ Slowly the words reach Vanya through the rush in her ears. “ _I’m sorry, what?_ ” The person across from her ducks their head sheepishly. “ _Sorry, I guess I should’ve started off with this … I was born on October 1, 1989, like you… like the others._ ” Vanya’s mouth turns dry and suddenly all her world is teetering on an edge. “ _Do you… I mean… can you…_ ” “ _I have powers, yeah,_ ” a warm smile, “ _I scared the sh*t out of my parents when I was three. That’s how they found out._ ” They’re an extraordinary person raised as an ordinary person, but unlike all the other extraordinary people in her life, this one seems genuinely interested in her. She certainly feels an ….  _interest_  in them, all warm and bubbly like sunshine in her chest, fierce and bright. She can’t let this ray of sunlight go. “ _Why don’t you join me?_ ” She asks, gesturing to the seat across from her.



♡ Hazel and Cha Cha

  * Hazel: “Agnes, you have super powers and you never told me?”
  * Cha Cha: “Hazel, you have super powers and you never told me?”



♡ The Handler

  * It was a complete accident. She was merely visiting one of her favorite cafes of that time period, when she just happened to look up and feel her heart stop in her chest. She enjoys taking relics from different time periods and adding them to her collection, where they sit in her quarters at the Commission. Her Beloved is no exception- and her most prized possession. All it took was a little convincing and a few sweet little promises- all of which The Handler will follow through with, of course. She’s a proud businesswomen as well as a devout lover.
  * **[One of the 43]**  She knew what she was doing when she found her Beloved. It was just supposed to be business as usual. The target was just supposed to be used as a means to counteract Five and his family, from undoing something that should not be undone. What The Handler hadn’t expected though was to fall in love. Her Beloved was supposed to be just another cog in the machine, like everyone else. A bulletpoint in a well executed and thorough plan. But somewhere along the way, she developed a soft spot, a fondness. She knows she’ll eventually have to send her Beloved out to confront the Hargreeves… will she be able to do it?



**♡ Bonus ♡:**

One of these Beloved has telepathic abilities and knows  _ **exactly**_ what their yandere is actually up to :,)


	18. Beloved Does Superhero Work

can Hargreevesonas be A Thing™️? I would like for them to be A Thing™️

* * *

 

**♡ Yandere Headcanons: The Umbrella Academy || Vigilante Beloved ♡**

♡ 00.01 || Luther Hargreeves

  * Luther really doesn’t like his Beloved doing vigilante work, at least not without his supervision. However, he will allow his Beloved to do their superhero work but under one condition and one condition only- they do it together, and Luther is in charge. He has experience with this, was realized for this sole purpose, and he fully believes that as long as his Beloved follows his orders, they will make it out of each mission unscathed.



♡ 00.02 || Diego Hargreeves

  * His Beloved’s heroism is one of the many things Diego loves about them- but they have to be careful! There’s a lot of criminals out there, and worse, weirdo scientists and other sorts who want nothing more than to get their hands on people like them. Diego keeps a careful eye on his Beloved. The vigilante work certainly has its perks as well, it provides the perfect excuse for Diego to approach his Beloved. He coincidentally shows up at the same scene as them from time to time and offers a team up; each time he makes sure to keep a relic to remember their time together- whether it be one of his Beloved’s discarded weapons or a piece of torn clothing from their outfit.



♡ 00.03 || Allison Hargreeves

  * The vigilante work reminds Allison too much of the worst part of her childhood, and she tries her best to discourage her Beloved from their heroic acts. She tries all the usual tricks people typically use to convince their partner of something, from seduction to tears. If none of that works, then Allison hears a rumor that her Beloved has decided to retire from vigilante work, so they can focus more on what matters most to them- Allison.



♡ 00.04 || Klaus Hargreeves

  * Clingy, desperate Klaus hates the thought of having to share his Beloved with the entire city. None of them love or appreciate his Beloved like he does, not do they care for the work his Beloved does to keep the city safe- Klaus knows this best. He protected all these innocent people for years, and what does he have to show for it? Childhood trauma and addiction? He whines and pouts when his Beloved leaves, then stays up all night pacing and getting inebriated until his Beloved returns. He showers his Beloved with affection, attempts to help doctor them up if need be then both exhausted, they fall asleep together.



♡ 00.05 || Five Hargreeves

  * “ _You’re not saving the world,_ ” Fine insists flatly each time, “ _I already did that._ ” He absolutely hates the vigilante work- there’s just too much that can go wrong at any given moment. But at the end of the day it’s hard to overpower someone else who has powers, and he has to let his Beloved do what they want- but he doesn’t let them have any peace about it. “ _Luther is literally part animal_ ”. He reminds his Beloved as he presses an alcohol soaked cotton ball to a bleeding cut with more force than necessary. “This is how we lost Ben.” He says as he pops his Beloved’s shoulder back into place. Each time his Beloved rolls their eyes. “ _It’s not like you’re not fifty yards away waiting with your sniper at any given moment_.” Five pulls the thread of his stitching tight. “Don’t get smart.” He warns, though there’s a soft fondness in knowing his Beloved feels secure with his protective presence around.



♡ 00.06 || Ben Hargreeves

  * Ben can’t, has never been able to, fathom someone willingly using their powers, so naturally he doesn’t understand how his Beloved could  _choose_  to use their powers for vigilante work. He follows them on their missions, not bothering to ask permission and uncaring if he’s seen or not. He doesn’t really want to be their sidekick, he just needs to know his Beloved is okay. Eventually, Ben learns he doesn’t mind using his powers if it’s to protect his Beloved (unless his Beloved doesn’t agree to killing people, then Ben insists his Beloved should know they’re the exception as Ben internalizes his self hatred and feeling of being a monster.)



♡ 00.07 || Vanya Hargreeves

  * Vanya understands, all her life she wanted nothing more than to have powers and save people. Still, memories come back to her of the other children returning from missions with bruises and cuts, sometimes with broken bones or worse- not returning at all. She trusts her Beloved, of course she does- it’s the world she doesn’t trust. Her Beloved needs protecting out there, but Vanya doesn’t feel confident enough in her newfound powers to be able to protect her Beloved. She wonders if there’s a different way to stop them from doing super hero work, and she thinks of the pills kept hidden away in a box at the back of her close…



♡ Hazel and Cha Cha

  * **Hazel ||** It’s awkward, Hazel thinks, to have a crush on the person he’s meant to be taking down. He can’t have feelings for his enemy, they’re… his enemy! As he lies in bed, listening to the hum of the window unit and the occasional car driving by as its headlights move the shadows across the motel room, he wonders what kind of characteristics a hero must have. A life like that must be fulfilling, Hazel thinks. A life worth living… he wonders if his super powered Beloved could help him get away from the Temp Commission, help him start anew. They could be fighting side by side, instead of each other…
  * **Cha Cha ||**  She gets the strangest thrill when they fight, it’s like there’s a fire in her chest, burning through her veins, in her mind and there’s electricity in her skin. She finds herself discarding her gun more and more frequently so they’re forced into hand to hand combat. She becomes addicted to this feeling, this feeling of hunting prey, of dancing with fire. She thinks it has something to do with the way their beautiful face looks dripping with blood, the way a bruise on their cheek enunciates the color of their eyes, each scar feels like a mark of ownership. She finds herself becoming reckless, committing petty crimes and allowing herself to be caught just so she and her Beloved can fight.



♡ The Handler

  * She hasn’t been this excited to recruit a new member in a long time. The Commission could certainly use someone with her Beloved’s unique abilities, and they will always be under her watchful eye. That way no harm can ever befall them. And if something does happen to her precious love? The Handler will make whoever is responsible pay for it. With time at her fingertips, she’ll make them pay again, and again, and again…




	19. Beloved Afraid of Their Yandere

Apparently the answer is “confront deep rooted trauma” :,)

_**TW:**  queerphobia mention, suicide mention || each one gets progressively angsty I’m sorry_

* * *

 

**♡ Yandere Headcanons: The Umbrella Academy || Beloved Is Afraid of their Yandere  ♡**

♡ 00.01 || Luther Hargreeves

  * For the first time ever in his life, Luther hesitates. He stares in utter confusion as his Beloved trembles in front of him, hands raised and partially covering their head and face. They’re … scared of him? Why? They have nothing to be afraid of. He’s a hero, one of the Umbrella Academy. He feels anger surge up from somewhere deep in his abdomen and a fierce, angry blush crawls up his neck and ears. His Beloved? Dares be scared of him? Don’t they know who he is? Who his priority is? They have no right…



♡ 00.02 || Diego Hargreeves

  * _“No, no, no, it’s not like that…”_  Diego insists, hands raised and palms out, a physical gesture of transparency. Okay, so the spying looks bad, he gets that. But it’s not like he has any ill intent! He’s just watching them, to make sure they stay safe from the weirdos and the creeps out there! Diego knows all about them - he fights criminals in his spare time, it’s what he was born and raised to do! He needs to turn this around, needs to make his Beloved fall for him, like he has for them. He needs to think his next move out carefully…



♡ 00.03 || Allison Hargreeves

  * _“I never meant to hurt you…”_  Allison sobs, an she cam’t remember the last time she cried like this. “I just wanted…” She wanted to be together. She wanted love, security, her Beloved and all they have to offer. But she’s too scared, too insecure to take a risk, to see if it could grow authentically so she built her relationship off of rumors, off of lies, and now it’s all crumbling down around her. She isn’t ready to let go yet.  _“I heard a rumor that you loved me anyway.”_



♡ 00.04 || Klaus Hargreeves

  * Klaus laughs, though it’s humorless, frenzied. One, two stray tears roll down his cheeks and he slowly falls silent as his Beloved continues to simply stare.  _“I’m too much … aren’t I?”_ Klaus asks, voice quiet and his words sound like a confession. Klaus knows that look - knows it from the faces of queerphobes, mothers shielding their children’s faces like his appearance alone is a contagion. He knows it from the faces of people who want junkies and homeless people dead. He knows it from the faces of law enforcement, hospital staff and clinician workers, knows it within himself when the ghosts of the literal and poetic sense come to haunt him. Klaus is overcome with the overwhelming need to get high. He needs to escape, needs to become numb, needs to stuff all this down, to make living bearable again. His Beloved is looking at him like they’re afraid of him and to Klaus, fear and hatred are one-and-the-same.



♡ 00.05 || Five Hargreeves

  * ~~Finally the respect he deserves.~~
  * Made in the apocalypse and refined in the Temps Commission, Five is used to the looks of fear - it’s something he revels in, that sweet moment of sick realization his target has before he pulls the trigger and their brains are splattered into oblivion. But this … this is different. It’s the look on Klaus’ face when he’s told he’s going to mausoleum that night, or Diego when he’s reminded that he’s second for a reason, or Ben when he’s forced to release those dark beasts within. Five’s Beloved is looking at him the way the Hargreeves children would look at Reginald. It’s not just fear, but broken trust, betrayal. His Beloved think he’s a monster. Is he? Five lets his weapon fall to the ground as he sinks to his knees.  _“I just wanted to protect you.”_  He insists, voice broken. “I’ll … I’ll be more careful next time.” He adds, and he’s hoping, praying to whatever higher being may be listening that his Beloved understands, no knows, knows like their own heartbeat that everything Five does is for love, his unyielding, unwavering love for his Beloved. He needs them to know it, doesn’t know what he;ll do if they turn their back on him now …



♡ 00.06 || Ben Hargreeves

  * Ben knows fear, knows disgust, knows repulsion. He knows it like the  _things_  that exist inside him, lurking just below the surface like an unshakable truth. Of all the powers that were bestowed on that fateful day, his is the hardest burden to bear. Then he met them, his Beloved, and he thought maybe he could learn to accept it, the horrors in the shadows. He thought maybe his actions could be forgivable if he were doing it all for love - what’s more noble than love? What’s more pure than sacrifice? He must’ve thought wrong. His Beloved, his precious love, his reason for everything is looking …  _staring_  at him with complete and unabashed fear. Ben can deal with those looks from strangers, from the other Hargreeves and even from himself but from them? What hope does he have if not even love can save him from the darkness pulsing through his veins? It’s time, he accepts with finality, to finally embrace what he’s been running from since the day he was born with this curse - to step into the darkness once and for all.



♡ 00.07 || Vanya Hargreeves

  * Her Beloved’s expression is an echo of her own. Out of control, she’s out of control. Emotions, like her powers, are coursing through her, too much to feel, too much to reign in. She feels like the physical embodiment of jealousy, rage and possessiveness, just like she feels like the physical embodiment of the noise around her. Too much, it’s all too much. She can’t control it, can’t control any of it, She may wield the ability to end the world, but it flows through an incapable, ordinary vessel. Reginald was right - there’s nothing special about her. She sobs, her own voice echoes through her mind, vibrates through her body, the air trembles around her. If she doesn’t calm down, doesn’t cut off the flow of sound to energy, she’s going to end up k*lling her Beloved, maybe even herself. But how can she calm down when her Beloved is looking at her like  _that_?




	20. Yandere Five's Reaction to His Beloved Being Bullied at School

_**TW:**  bullying, yandere typical violence, death mention_

* * *

 

**♡ Yandere Headcanons: The Umbrella Academy || Five + Bullied Beloved ♡**

I think there’s a couple of variables that would influence the situation, those being…

> ♡ is Five attending the school his Beloved is attending
> 
> ♡  to what degree is the bullying going i.e. is it verbal, physical, a mix of the two, does the bully harass students in general or his Beloved specifically, is it one bully with some friends as lackeys/a group of friends or is his Beloved bullied by the school body in general, etc.

Let’s break this down!

♡ If Five is  **not attending the school** , that sure makes his work more difficult. He’d try his best to watch from a safe distance, might even try to break on to school grounds and confront the bully/ies. While his powers will help him easily get to the bully/ies, confronting them may take time and increases his chances of getting caught. His best plan of action will be to confront them somewhere off grounds, like the bully/ies hang out place.

♡ While Five  **attending the school**  will put him in close contact with his Beloved, he will eventually witness first hand the bullying which puts the bully/ies directly in danger of Five’s immediate impulsive reaction. :,) His reaction depends on the situation. Rest assured, there is no circumstance where the bully/ies get away unscathed, it’s only the severity of their punishment/Five’s revenge that changes.

  * **Verbal Bullying + Unfamiliar ||**  If his Beloved isn’t yet aware that Five is ~interested~ in them, Five will monitor the exchange closely. If it appears to Five that his Beloved is overwhelmed and/or starts crying during the exchange, he’ll step in and try to comfort his Beloved afterwards. He’ll confront the bully/ies later and challenge them to a fight with his usual cocky grin and snarky remarks.
  * **Verbal Bullying + Familiar ||**  If his Beloved is already aware of Five’s feelings for them and/or they’re in a relationship, Five will simply confront the bullies right then and there in all his snarky glory. In both the Familiar + Unfamiliar he’ll fight the bully/ies, knowing his appearance his deceptive. He’ll break a few of their bones (arm, leg, nothing serious), definitely shed some of their blood, and make a deal with them. He won’t tell the students he kicked their @$$/es if they leave his Beloved alone. He think it’s a generous offer to let their pride stay intact.
  * **Verbal + Physical Bullying ||**  If the bullying is verbal with some physical contact, like a shove or being tripped, Five intervenes the moment physical contact is initiated regardless of if his Beloved is aware of his feelings or not. He’s definitely pissed off, but still in control of himself. Instead of being calm and snarky, he’s heated and gunning for a fight. He still challenges them to a fight later, but it’s a bit more personal. He’ll break a few of there ribs, as well as an arm or leg and he still makes them bleed.
  * **Physical Bullying ||**  Regardless of if his Beloved is aware of his Five feels about them, Five intervenes the moment physical contact is initiated. He’ll use his powers to get his Beloved to safety, then throws himself back into the fray. If the physical bullying is violent (i.e. slap, hit, punch, etc.) Five will removed the knife he keeps hidden on himself and stab the bully/ies. At this point, he’ll be acting in a blind rage; everyone involved better hope he doesn’t hit anything vital.
  * **Student Body + Unfamiliar ||**  One day his Beloved will wake to find themself in a completely unfamiliar place. Five will be there when they wake up, smiling adoringly at them. He’ll explain that his Beloved is safe now, that he’ll be looking out for them from now on, that his Beloved will never have to worry about being bullied again. Five vows to take care of them and their every need from here on out, until his last breath.
  * **Student Body + Familiar ||**  Five begs and pleads to his Beloved to either change schools or drop out all together. He says if the pursuit of knowledge is really that important, Five can teach them himself, otherwise they should just drop out and live the rest of their life together. His Beloved can either take him up on this offer, or one day they’ll wake up in an unfamiliar place. Five will be there when they wake up, smiling adoringly at them and he’ll explain that this is for the better.
  * **Targeted Beloved ||**  If the bully/ies seem to be going after his Beloved specifically, then Five’s punishments will be more extreme… they seem to have something personally against his love, so it’s personal for Five.  **Verbal Bullying**  will warrant getting beaten to pulp.  **Verbal + Physical Bullying**  warrants light torture, namely Five’s knife and a few strategically placed cuts.  **Physical Bullying**  is a death sentence.




	21. Yandere Alphabet || Five Hargreeves

This was a lot of fun! I always enjoy getting into characters’ heads.

_Mention of Five x Vanya (skip A if you don’t want to see it) and a general TW for typical yandere violence and abuse._

* * *

 

**♡ Yandere Headcanons: The Umbrella Academy || Yandere Alphabet + Five Hargreeves ♡**

♡ **A: Attribute ||**  What brought on this side of them? What made them suddenly click?

  * The first possessive feelings he ever felt were for Vanya when they were growing up. He’d always stick up for her when one of the others picked on her, however he never explored or pursued anything beyond that. He assumed his need to protect her simply came from her being an underdog of sorts. It wasn’t until he jumped into the future and lost everything that the yandere feelings really developed. Delores was his next obsession, though she was more of a way for him to cope. When he finally returned to his original timestream, he did so with the knowledge that everything could just be gone in an instant. His next Beloved is the first were he really exercises his yandere feelings.



♡  **B: Blood ||**  If they’re extreme how messy are they willing to get?

  * Five is only extreme if he’s pushed to be. With that being said, there is no length he won’t go to for his Beloved, even if the one that’s standing in his way is his Beloved. He has a single, narrow idea of what love and the ideal life with his Beloved should look like, and there is nothing that will stop him from obtaining and maintaining his perfect ideal. If he has to k*ll, he’ll k*ll and if he’s only equipped with his bare hands, he’ll use his bare hands.



♡  **C: Cope ||**  Do they try to deal with this jealousy sooner so they don’t lash out?

  * Five is convinced he doesn’t experience emotions. He believes himself to be a purely logical being (and this may be true to an extent, a symptom of PTSD is blunt affect which dampens emotions). In Five’s own mind, he doesn’t deal with jealousy, he deals with Threats, and Threats are anyone or anything that stands in the way of him and his Beloved and their perfect life together. Five Eliminates Threats as quickly and quietly as possible, with the aid of his powers and his trusted sniper.



♡  **D: Death ||**  Do they feel any sorrow for their victims at all?

  * Absolutely not. Five would’ve never survived the post-apocalypse or his time in the Temps Commission if he felt sorrow for his victims.



♡  **E: Earnest ||**  Are they intense?

  * Five absolutely has no idea what the word “chill” means. He’s intense with everything he does, because he’s passionate about everything he does even if he’d deny it when asked. He’s very intense in the ways he expresses his affection towards his Beloved, mostly because it’s through controlling his Beloved. Because of the environments he was raised and lived in, to him a lack of control means death.



♡  **F: Fight ||** How would they feel if you fought back against them?

  * This is absolutely unacceptable. Five is meticulous and controlling. He needs the illusion of control in order to feel safe, and this is especially true when it comes to his Beloved. A submissive Beloved would work best for him, but if he happens to fall for a Beloved that’s stubborn or strong willed, he’ll try to break them down, he’s much too desperate for control to ever allow his Beloved any sort of agency.



♡  **G: Game ||**  How much do they enjoy watching you run and have a fearful expression?

  * He doesn’t enjoy this at all. He wants his Beloved’s trust, even if he has to break them to make them dependent on him. His Beloved is his whole world, and he wants to be that to them as well. The last thing he wants is their fear, but he’ll go through all the wrong methods to try and obtain what he wants. Let’s be real, I don’t think Five has ever been in a loving, supportive, nurturing environment. He wouldn’t even know how to begin doing those things. Even if he has a submissive Beloved who happily follows all his rules, that could theoretically all shatter if they every disobeyed him.



♡  **H: Hell ||**  What would be your worst experience with them?

  * Five locks his Beloved away for two reasons: A.) to protect them from a Threat until he eliminates them which grants his Beloved immediate release or B.) as a form of punishment. A particularly stubborn or strong willed Beloved could potentially be locked up for days, maybe even weeks at a time and Five isn’t above starving his Beloved if he thinks it’ll break them faster. He’ll also be waiting right outside the door the entire time, waiting desperately for his Beloved to apologize, to say say they’ll follow the rules, to say they need him, because at the end of the day they’re the very oxygen he needs to breathe and he suffers in his own way when they’re locked up. He just sees it as a necessary evil.



♡  **I: Iron ||**  How emotionally stable would you be throughout the events that unfold?

  * That depends entirely on each individual Beloved/reader, if they’re submissive or stubborn, or if they’re into the whole yandere thing and purposely rile Five up for the thrill (and if they’re able to flirt with the lines without crossing them, or crossing them but not too dangerously.)



♡  **J: Jet ||**  How fast would it happen for them to go yandere?

  * Anything that threatens his control will make him go from zero to sixty, whether that be his Beloved disregarding his rules or someone being uncomfortably close/chummy (by Five’s standards) with his Beloved.



♡  **K: Kill ||**  Would they hurt anyone to get to you?

  * If Five is trying to woo/convince his Beloved to enter a relationship with him, he’d sooner kidnap his Beloved then hurt someone. However, he has no qualms about hurting anyone who tries to get in his way or tries to take his Beloved back, even if it’s his Beloved’s family or friends.



♡  **L: Lonely ||**  How much loneliness would they feel if you two were apart?

  * Five will only part with his Beloved under extenuating circumstances. When such an event occurs, he’s too focused on eliminating the Threat as quickly as possible so he can return to his Beloved as soon as possible. Since Five is more logical in his thinking, he focuses simply on his objective instead of dwelling on his emotions about the situation.



♡  **M: Might ||**  How aggressive would they be towards you?

  * That depends entirely on the Beloved. The more stubborn the Beloved, the more aggressive Five becomes. The more submissive the Beloved, the more docile Five is.



♡  **N: Next ||**  Would they ever move on after you?

  * There is no “moving on” for Five, because Five will never let the relationship end. Even if his Beloved manages to escape, Five has the ability to time travel. There is no escaping or leaving or breaking up for his Beloved, and there’s no moving on for Five.



♡  **O: Oppression ||**  How many rights would they take away from you?

  * Potentially, all of them. Generally speaking, he’ll immediately want all ties with friends and family to be greatly severed. He prefers visits to be sparse and to take place at their living space, that way he can keep an eye on the situation. Five will also strip his Beloved of all agency, however if his Beloved follows his rules/etc. the illusion of personal choice and decision exists.



♡  **P: Prize ||**  Would they consider this a game?

  * Five has very little time and patience for games. There’s a part of him that never left the post-apocalypse and he still thinks in terms of necessity and survival. Instead of scavenging and fighting to survive another day, he’s having to constantly prove himself to his Beloved by performing these tasks to show he’s someone they can trust and love and depend on, but it still feels like the difference between life and death to him, partly because of PTSD and partly because of his own dependence on his Beloved.



♡  **Q: Quality ||**  Would they to be secretive or be flashy about what they do?

  * For the “dere” aspect, it’s neither. To him, taking care of his Beloved is simply something he has to do, whether that be housekeeping/chores, or helping them through a bad day, or just being affectionate.As for his “yan” tendencies, it’s a bit of both, especially when it comes to killing. While he’ll try his hardest never k*ll someone in front of his Beloved, if circumstances call for it, he’ll tell them to close/cover their eyes/ears, then jump himself and his Beloved somewhere else before allowing them to look/listen again however! he doesn’t mind wearing someone else’s blood on his clothing. To him it’s like a trophy declaring his victory, or proof of how far he’s willing to go for his Beloved.



♡  **R: Rain ||**  Would they keep you trapped inside forever?

  * Potentially, yes. Especially if the Temps Commission ever decide they don’t like Five abusing the heck out of the timestream to kill everyone who lets their gaze linger just a little too long on his Beloved. Or, of course, if his Beloved is just too damn stubborn or has managed to escape one too many times. He has the potential to go full Joe Goldberg or Yuno Gasai. :,)



♡  **S: Stalker ||**  Would they stalk you? How intense would it go?

  * For Five, stalking is simply a means to an end. He’ll stalk his Beloved just long enough to learn their schedule, then he’ll either approach or kidnap them.



♡  **T:Turmoil ||**  Would they force you to team up with them?

  * Absolutely not. Yandere Five is a total Dom. He wants to take care of every. single. little. thing. so his Beloved doesn’t have to do anything but exist so Five can continue to bask in their radiate glory. Whatever it is, Five will handle it alone.



♡  **U: Usage ||**  Would they use you to get what they desire?

  * Yes?? I think?? His desire is to essentially have (as in own via control) his Beloved. If you consider Five exerting his control (often through abuse) “using” his Beloved in order to obtain his goal, then yes.
  * If this question is actually about sex then I’m going to say (if my math + memory are correct) Five lived nearly forty years in the post-apocalypse with his sole companion being a partial mannequin. I’m certain sex isn’t a priority for Five. Loss of control is his greatest fear. He needs his Beloved to obey him for the sake of the illusion of security.



♡  **V: Version ||**  Would they do anything different from the classic yandere?

  * I feel like out of all the TUA yanderes, Five is basically the classic yandere. The only thing I’ve done differently is give him D/o/m tendencies but that’s just the character’s canon traits taken to extremes.



♡  **W: Wild Card ||**  a random yandere headcannon.

  * yanderechacha dot tumblr dot com /tagged/yandere five



♡  **X: Xenophobia ||** How much would they get angry from their jealousy?

  * He k*lls in cold blood. Jealousy isn’t something that evokes anger in Five.



♡  **Y: Yandere ||**  How many crimes would they commit?

  * ~~one, tax evasion~~
  * However many it takes to win his Beloved’s heart  ♡ ♡ ♡
  * Honestly tho, Five committed a lot of crimes in the show and that wasn’t even for a Beloved, just his family. I don’t think there’s anything he wouldn’t do for his Beloved.



♡  **Z: Zesty Letters ||**  give me your own and I’ll answer it!

  * ~~Joke’s on you yandere alphabet, we’ve been doing this.~~




	22. Beloved With Anxiety

I ghostwrote this ask.

_**TW:** ableism_

* * *

 

**♡ Yandere Headcanons: Beloved With Anxiety ♡**

♡ 00.01 || Luther Hargreeves

  * Luther has a hard time conceptualizing things he himself does not experience. He really doesn’t understand his Beloved’s anxiety and is easily frustrated by it. He hates having to deal with things he can’t confront physically, and he’s not good with comforting others. Still, he tries his best. He hates to see his Beloved experiencing any kind of pain or discomfort, but he’s just at a complete loss. As a result he tends to make the situation worse by making comments like “why are you freaking out? there’s nothing going on”. Or he’ll try to clumsily assure his Beloved that there’s no real threat or reason to be anxious, by saying stuff like “it’s just in you’re head”. With enough time and patience from his Beloved, Luther can eventually learn how to better handle his Beloved’s anxiety and how to better support them. Still, Luther would rather find someone to blame so he can give them two solid reasons (his fists) to not mess with his Beloved.



♡ 00.02 || Diego Hargreeves

  * Diego is no stranger to anxiety, he grew up with Klaus and Vanya. Unfortunately we really was never any help for either of them. But unlike Luther, he at least knows what it looks like and has enough sense not to dismiss his Beloved’s feelings. He low key freaks out whenever his Beloved is anxious, he fears this will be the time he won’t be able to help, fears he won’t be enough, fears his Beloved will panic and feeling helpless, will leave him. He tries his best to be calm and understanding, but Diego has a short fuse under stress and he can get a bit moody and snippy with his comments. He’ll never forgive himself if he makes his Beloved’s anxiety worse though, so he tries to watch himself.



♡ 00.03 || Allison Hargreeves

  * Allison lives with a great deal of self doubt and insecurity while living to be validated by other people so she understands her Beloved’s anxiety to a degree. There are times where she’s very kind and empathetic; she’ll do what she can to help her Beloved get through the anxiety/panic attack, and afterwards practice self care afterwards (by partaking in whatever self care her Beloved practices). There are other times, however, when Allison is just too stressed or overwhelmed or just doesn’t want to deal with her Beloved’s anxiety. “ _I heard a rumor that you calmed down_.” It doesn’t get rid of the anxiety disorder, Allison’s powers aren’t that strong, but it’s a temporary fix. Allison feels bad each time she does it, but she tells herself it helps her Beloved as well - it’s not like they  _enjoy_  feeling anxious.



♡ 00.04 || Klaus Hargreeves

  * For Klaus, it’s such a catch-22; one one hand it’s nice to have someone who understands but on the other … they understand because they go through something awful. As someone who was left to deal with his men’s disorders on his own, Klaus goes above and beyond to make sure his Beloved never has to feel like they’re alone in their anxiety. Because of this, Klaus has a tendency to crowd his Beloved, and there’s a lot of physical contact (a grounding technique that’s subconscious wish fulfillment on Klaus’ behalf). Klaus will ask lots of questions, try to keep communication open and distract his Beloved with pointless and mundane talk if necessary. If his Beloved is equally touchy and clingy while anxious, Klaus will resort to finding a combination of drugs to intentionally make his Beloved anxious so he can get his supply of artificial affection. He likes the attention and being wanted/needed, and he’ll do whatever to get it.



♡ 00.05 || Five Hargreeves

  * Anxiety may be a disorder that messes with emotions, but Five regards it in a very logical manner. Mental disorders are a chemical imbalance in the brain. Medication fixes this. If his Beloved isn’t on meds, he encourages them to see a doctor about getting some and (if they are on meds) continues to encourage them to try different kinds until they find something that works. He also makes sure his Beloved is doing other things to help regulate their anxiety, such as exercise, meditation, etc. and if none of that seems to work? Five knows where Vanya keeps her pills … an anxiety/panic attack is very taxing on his Beloved after all. A little induced nap surely wouldn’t hurt.



♡ 00.06 || Ben Hargreeves

  * Ben tries his best to be assuring, and often repeats back to his Beloved the optimistic version of whatever they’re anxious about. This does very little, he knows, but he can’t do  _nothing_. Ben always reminds his Beloved that he can always come to their rescue, if need be, and sometimes when he’s mentally beating himself up for not being enough when his Beloved needs him while anxious, he slips into a fantasy, daydreaming about saving his Beloved from whatever they’re upset about, a braver and confident version of himself where he can be whatever they need him to be.



♡ 00.07 || Vanya Hargreeves

  * Vanya has everything: the self help books, notes from therapy sessions and online seminars. She has a bookmark folder filled with distraction techniques and breathing exercises. She has coloring books, a collection of bathbombs and candles, calming playlists and soothing noises. If it exists on a self help list anywhere on the internet, Vanya has it. And it’s overwhelming. Whenever her Beloved is hit with anxiety, Vanya begins going down her list, trying one thing after another. She means well, but she’s inadvertently turning her Beloved into a lab rat of sorts. It’s just too much at once especially if all they want is her love and support.




	23. Yandere Alphabet || Diego Hargreeves

**♡ Yandere Headcanons: The Umbrella Academy || Yandere Alphabet + Diego Hargreeves  ♡**

**♡ A: Attribute ||**  What brought on this side of them? What made them suddenly click?

  * Growing up one of seven children in an abusive household where the children had to compete with one another for  ~~love~~   ~~attention~~  validation from their father. His Beloved is precious to him, and he’s not willing to share. The police academy is where he really honed in on his skills, especially the stalking!



**♡ B: Blood ||**  If they’re extreme how messy are they willing to get?

  * While his powers allow him to throw projectiles from a distance, he’s not afraid to get up close and personal if need be, and if a Threat is encroaching on his Beloved then Diego takes that  _very_  personally.



**♡ C: Cope ||**  Do they try to deal with this jealousy sooner so they don’t lash out?

  * He’ll try his best to ignore all feelings of jealousy at first, telling himself he’s just reading too much into things. Diego is, however, highly obsessive and he’ll have to do something about it (if only to quiet his thoughts). So basically, he tends to simmer on it a bit before acting; he’s a little peeved and hurt at the time confrontation happens, but he’s not completely unhinged about it.



**♡ D: Death ||**  Do they feel any sorrow for their victims at all?

  * Not even a little bit. His actions are complete justified in his own mind.



**♡ E: Earnest ||**  Are they intense?

  * Diego is intense in general, but in the sense he’s high strung. He has no idea how to properly deal with things, he tends to stuff his own feelings down and he’s very in his head. Add all this to yandere tendencies and you have a lovely recipe for disaster. :,)



**♡ F: Fight ||**  How would they feel if you fought back against them?

  * I think it depends on the “fight”. Due to Diego lacking the ability to communicate and confront his feelings, he and his Beloved probably have a lot of verbal fights/arguments/etc. (For example, instead of saying “I don’t like how friendly you were with the cashier” he’d just be moody and snippy at his Beloved. Unless his Beloved understands what they did “wrong” and how to fix it, it’d probably lead to a fight.) During a verbal fight, on the outside he’d be heated and angry, but on the inside he’d be crushed (even though he brought this on himself). In his own mind, his Beloved’s actions are telling Diego they don’t care about him. Of course, he’d never  _admit_  this.
  * If it’s any other kind of fight, (i.e. during the stalking phase, his Beloved finds out they’re being stalked and they try to get him to stop, or there’s some sort of physical altercation) I don’t think Diego would see it as a fight but a challenge, and the more his Beloved fights back, the more persistent he is about overcoming it.



**♡ G: Game ||**  How much do they enjoy watching you run and have a fearful expression?

  * Running from him:  ✔️
  * with a fearful expression:  ❌
  * Diego loves a good cat and mouse game and a Beloved who plays hard to get would drive him up the wall in best of ways, but he never wants to scare his Beloved. That’s why he tends to stalk them, though it is a catch 22. Stalking his Beloved gives him a thrill, but if he’s ever caught his Beloved would most certainly be afraid of him.



**♡ H: Hell ||**  What would be your worst experience with them?

  * It’s a tie, I think between A.) a Beloved who isn’t able to pick up ad read his moods and B.) a Beloved who has realized they’re being stalked and they don’t to be. A relationship between Diego and a Beloved who can’t tell in what ways he’s moody and why will go downhill very quickly. And of course, Diego won’t stop stalking someone just because they don’t want him too. He’s too obsessed, too addicted to them to quit. He’ll just try more covert ways, or hang under the radar for a bit until he think it’s safe to resume.



**♡ I: Iron ||**  How emotionally stable would you be throughout the events that unfold?

  * That depends entirely on each individual Beloved/reader, their empathetic/sympathetic abilities, how good they are or aren’t at reading people, if they have the patience and understanding to learn all of Diego’s moods, or if they’re someone who enjoys being stalked and like leading a chase. 



**♡ J: Jet ||**  How fast would it happen for them to go yandere?

  * ….. besides the stalking? Jealousy is the quickest way to make Diego loose his sh*t, though since he’d rather stuff his own feelings down it’d have to be something pretty major to make him go yandere right there on the spot.



**♡ K: Kill ||**  Would they hurt anyone to get to you?

  * As soon as he starts stalking his Beloved, his Beloved is already “his” in his own eyes and he doesn’t really have to kill or hurt anyone to do that. He absolutely would hurt to protect though!



**♡ L: Lonely ||**  How much loneliness would they feel if you two were apart?

  * Thanks to modern technology and social media, Diego never has to be apart from his Beloved! Is he missing them? He just has to pull up their social media and viola~



**♡ M: Might ||**  How aggressive would they be towards you?

  * Nothing more than throwing the occasional knife in his Beloved’s direction, either in anger, as a form of intimidation, as a sign for his Beloved to quit talking, to in them to the bed, etc.



**♡ N: Next ||**  Would they ever move on after you?

  * Once he found someone else to obsess over/stalk, yes, in a way. But if he ever ran into someone he used to have feelings for, those feelings would come back, and he’d go back to stalking (even if it’s small, like social media and not physical stalking.)



**♡ O: Oppression ||** How many rights would they take away from you?

  * Besides personal agency in regards to stalking, none. Although I do think he has the potential to become a kidnapper. He certainly has the knowledge and resources. But unlike Five, it’s not something he’s quick to try. I think Diego’s own insecurities keep him from being more assertive and dominate like Five or Luther.



**♡ P: Prize ||**  Would they consider this a game?

  * During the staking phase, yes. But once he enters into a relationship with his Beloved and gets his feelings hurt, then it’s not a game anymore.



**♡ Q: Quality ||**  Would they to be secretive or be flashy about what they do?

  * Secretive, for both the “yan” and “dere”. In fact, if not for his “yan” side (the stalking) his Beloved would never know he had a “dere” side (that he loves/cares about them). This mostly just comes from him not knowing how to process and express his own emotions.



**♡ R: Rain ||**  Would they keep you trapped inside forever?

  * Since Diego is a stalker, freedom is nothing more than an illusion. He’d never lock his Beloved away- he doesn’t need to.  _He’s_  always there  _with_  his Beloved.



**♡ S: Stalker ||**  Would they stalk you? How intense would it go?

  * Full Joe Goldberg ( ~~Lifetime’s You now on Netflix~~ ) :,) except he has super powers, has been doing vigilante work since he was thirteen years old, and has some police training.



**♡ T: Turmoil ||** Would they force you to team up with them?

  * Yes, but then he’d end up doing all the work in an attempt to show off and impress his Beloved. :,)



**♡ U: Usage ||**  Would they use you to get what they desire?

  * In the words of Billie Eilish: duh.



**♡ V: Version ||**  Would they do anything different from the classic yandere?

  * If he enters a relationship with his Beloved and it turns out they aren’t the same as the idealized version he has in his head, he won’t mind letting them go. While a lot of aspects of yandere tend to coincide with borderline personality disorder, I think Diego leans more along avoidant personality disorder, and if things aren’t working out in the relationship, he doesn’t mind reverting back to stalking and fantasizing.



**♡ W: Wild Card ||**  a random yandere headcannon.

  * The first time he tries to talk to his Beloved, his stutter comes back. He hates himself for it.



**♡ X: Xenophobia ||**  How much would they get angry from their jealousy?

  * Killing the threat won’t be enough, he’d need reassurance from his Beloved that he has nothing to be afraid of. He won’t be easy to calm, like a caged lion he;d be pacing, hands clenching and relaxing repeatedly at his side as the muscle in his jaw jumps in a different rhythm than his hands. His thoughts are consuming him. If his Beloved wants to reach him, they’ll have to fight past his insecurities and self doubt to get to him.



**♡ Y: Yandere ||**  How many crimes would they commit?

  * Please. Diego commits crime doing his vigilante work in his free time. Committing crime for love is a walk in the park.



**♡ Z: Zesty Letters || give me your own and I’ll answer it!**

  * If you ever want to see a different take on yandere Diego (or want more stalker Diego), my askbox* is always open  ♡



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Send requests at yanderechacha.tumblr.com/ask
> 
> Anon is enabled, if you're shy!


	24. Yandere Five/Blind Beloved

**Yandere Headcanons: The Umbrella Academy featuring Yandere Five and his Blind Beloved**

Five modifies their living space to be accessible for his blind Beloved, and while there are mobility aids on the premise Five insists on being the only aid of any sort that his Beloved needs.

Five’s protectiveness and controlling behavior increase tenfold with his blind Beloved. The world so rarely accommodates those with disabilities, and he has many enemies. He simply can not risk leaving his Beloved vulnerable. He can not risk loosing them, not his precious love, the holder of his heart. If he so much as thinks his Beloved looks uncomfortable, he will intervene and hold someone responsible.

Much like with a Fragile Beloved, he will have a strict schedule that he and his Beloved stick to each day. This way he always knows where his Beloved is, what they are doing, and that they are being taken care of.

He takes care of all chores, housework, meals, clean up, et cetera. He will keep errands to a minimum, even relying on Vanya to do them if possible, this way he can spend as much time with his Beloved as possible. He allows occasional trips outside; he enjoys walking around outside, the block, or neighborhood with his Beloved and trips to the park, so long as it is not too busy because doesn’t trust other people to look out for his Beloved like he can.

Since his Beloved can’t see very well, or possibly at all, Five uses his voice a lot more in order to better establish his presence in his Beloved’s life. He will do things such as read out loud, hum, or simply hold a conversation with his Beloved. He will also initiate a lot of small, innocent physical contact to reassure his Beloved that he is there.


	25. Masochist Beloved

**♡ Yandere Headcanons: The Umbrella Academy || Masochist Beloved ♡**

♡ 00.01 || Luther Hargreeves

  * He’s definitely taken aback but not necessarily repulsed. So his Beloved likes pain? Luther certainly has the strength to inflict whatever pain his Beloved desires, however he’s not so confident about his own self-control. He’d never mean to intentionally cause unwanted harm on his Beloved, no, but things can get intense during the throes of passion. However, he doesn’t want to leave a single want unsatisfied. He agrees to experiment with his Beloved, as long as they can explore and test as a slow pace.



♡ 00.02 || Diego Hargreeves

  * “You don’t say.” Diego says, tearing his gaze away from the knife he’s toying with to give his Beloved a dark and playful look, smirk playing on his lips. Diego is more than happy to indulge his Beloved, even if they’re interested in things other than knife play. He’ll master whatever form of pain his Beloved is into with the same determination as his knives, and his sweet reward is the pride and satisfaction of getting his Beloved *ff- plus he’ll totally try to sneak his newly learned skill into his vigilante work albeit with out the tender restraint.



♡ 00.03 || Allison Hargreeves

  * Allison jumps into the challenge with complete and utter enthusiasm. She does a ton of research both online and at local libraries, looks for groups nearby to ask advice and of course, keeps open and honest communication with her Beloved. While she doesn’t care much for inflicting pain on her Beloved outside of satisfying them, she looks forward to the aftercare, which is personally her favorite part. She’s kiss every cut, bruise and/or mark she left behind. She’ll then cuddle her Beloved while running her fingers through their hair and whisper sweet nothings until they both fall asleep.



♡ 00.04 || Klaus Hargreeves

♡ 00.05 || Five Hargreeves

  * While Dom/Sub dynamics are different than Sadist/Masochist dynamics, at their core, they’re both plays on power dynamics so Five understands to a degree. He doesn’t really understand the desire to inflict or receive pain, but he imagines it’s similar to the rush he gets of killing a Threat. He treats his Beloved’s masochism objectively - to him, it’s just another need to be meet, and he happily obliges. However he may have a tendency of being too careful, though some begging should fix that ;).



♡ 00.06 || Ben Hargreeves

  * Ben tries his best to convince his Beloved that, no, actually they don’t derive pleasure from pain. The problem is that he’s too insecure and doesn’t trust himself. He’s hurt and killed so many people, too many. He could never inflict any pain on his Beloved, even if it’s consented to and wanted. But instead of communicating this and owning up to his feelings, he’d rather place the blame on his Beloved, make them the one who has to change and deny themself instead of Ben working to change and accept himself.



♡ 00.07 || Vanya Hargreeves

  * Vanya is shy, timid and uncomfortable in her own skin, but she’s determined to be  _everything_  her Beloved needs. The attempts will start out clumsy and awkward, but after a few months Vanya will grow more self-confident and finds she quite likes the role of Sadist. She understands her Beloved’s trust in her is sacred, to trust her to inflict pain on them like this, and she cherishes it dearly. Plus, seeing the marks she leaves behind gives her a possessive satisfaction- she’s physically marked her Beloved as her own. Her Beloved is hers, and hers alone.




	26. Suicidal Beloved

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: discussions of su*c*dal feelings and ideation, self h*arm, drug use, yandere typical behavior

**♡ Yandere Headcanons: The Umbrella Academy || Suicidal Beloved ♡**

♡ 00.01 || Luther Hargreeves

  * In typical Luther fashion, his ignorance is his greatest downfall, despite him meaning well he’s misguided. He feels like his Beloved feeling suicidal is a reflection on himself and his shortcomings, that he’s not enough, that he’s not doing enough. He’s a hero at his core, he wants to save his Beloved but he just doesn’t know how. As always, he has no idea how to initiate open communication. He believes he should just intuitively know what his Beloved needs in this situation and he becomes frustrated when he doesn’t. If he’s not careful, he could easily make his Beloved feel emotionally isolated, though this entirely unintentional.



♡ 00.02 || Diego Hargreeves

  * Vigilante work isn’t just beating up criminals. Diego has definitely talked someone down a ledge or two during his nighttime patrols of the city. Still, it’s one thing when it’s a distressed civilian, and another thing entirely when it’s the love of his life. He’s not good at making himself vulnerable and open to communication but he stumbles through it anyways. He’s willing to push himself outside his comfort zone if it’ll help stabilize his Beloved.



♡ 00.03 || Allison Hargreeves

  * Allison has a whole self care emergency protocol set into place for when her Beloved is feeling suicidal. She cancels her plans, makes herself completely available to her Beloved and focuses solely on helping her Beloved get through the rough patch for as long as it takes, whether it be an evening or months. There is one issue- she can take this to the extreme. If her Beloved has suicidal ideation, or so much as makes a joke or off-handed comment about wanting to d*e or saying “kill me” in response to a situation, regardless of serious intent or being dark humor, the emergency self care protocol will be put into effect. She just can’t risk loosing her Beloved. She wouldn’t dare assume those words are uttered as a joke because the possibility of loosing her Beloved is anything but.



♡ 00.04 || Klaus Hargreeves

  * Klaus knows very intimately what it’s like. He knows it like milligrams of Xan, knows it like the sting of a needs, knows it deeply like the scars on his thighs. But Klaus only knows to bury it, to drown himself so he can’t feel it anymore, that pull of death. He has no idea what to do for his Beloved. It’s a feeling. a terrible, violent feeling. A hollow, empty feeling. A feeling that will pass, it’s just a matter of surviving it. He provides whatever comfort his Beloved needs, and all the while he thinks about how he wishes he could take his bare hands, dig open his Beloved’s chest, dig through blood and organs and trauma until he can take that terrible feeling- that feeling of violent collapse -into his own hands and pull it from their chest so they’d never have to feel that way again. He hopes cheap take-out and his open embrace are a close second in terms of solutions.



♡ 00.05 || Five Hargreeves

  * Between Klaus and Vanya, Five knows what those nights are like. They’re long, nightmarish hours as time seems to cease, they’re trembling bodies as body racking sobs turn to gags though the tears stopped half an hour ago. Like with all things, Five approaches the situation objectively. He needs to get his Beloved somewhere safe, somewhere they can’t hurt themself, somewhere to stay until the feeling passes. There’s only one place he knows of, one place meant for comfortable confinement. Five will gage a situation before acting. If his Beloved seems to be showing the first symptoms, things like withdrawal, isolation, or preoccupation, he’ll ask a few seemingly innocent questions. If his Beloved’s answers are not satisfactory, he’ll blink them both into the sensory deprivation room built to confine young Vanya. It’s safe, though the bed is a little cramped for the both of them, and he can easily monitor his Beloved this way.



♡ 00.06 || Ben Hargreeves

  * Ben knows what it’s like to carry that burden, that weight in his chest that this whole life thing isn’t working out, that he’s doing it all wrong, that maybe everything would be better off- for him and the world -if he’d just d*e. So he makes a pact with his Beloved. If his Beloved is ever serious about taking their own life, they’ll come to him, and the two of them will die together. Ben loves his Beloved, dearly, deeply. His Beloved is the air in his lungs, the blood in his veins, his reason for being. As much as it hurts that he can’t be that for his Beloved as well, he knows one thing is certain: there is no way he could live in a world without his Beloved. He accepts that he can not save them, so he’ll die by them instead and they’ll be the last innocent life he’ll ever take.



♡ 00.07 || Vanya Hargreeves

  * Vanya not only has the experience of knowing what her Beloved is going through, she has years worth of therapy and self help/recovery resources as well. However, she believes enough love, care and attention will get her Beloved through their suicidal rough patch because that’s what all her trauma is personally rooted in. This results in Vanya being overbearing, smothering and “mother hen-esque”. She’ll constantly check in on her Beloved- do they need something to drink? To eat? Are they comfortable? Are they distracted enough? Do they need to try another method? How are they feeling? Better? Worse? How about on a scale on 1 to 10? Do they want to talk about it? Would a bath or shower help? … Do they need something to drink?




	27. Beloved Has A Stalker

**♡ Yandere Academy: The Umbrella Academy || Beloved has a Stalker ♡**

♡ 00.01 || Luther Hargreeves

  * The moment the words “I think I have a stalker” leave his Beloved’s lips, Luther is already steaming and ready to fight. Unfortunately he has no game plan, aside from turn the first person who looks suspicious into bloody pulp. If this stalker has a history with his Beloved, Luther has absolutely no qualms about just showing up at the stalker’s door and beating the crap out of them. If the stalking is a first time instance, it’s going to definitely take some time and possibly outside resources (i.e. the other Hargreeves) to get the situation fixed. Personally, Luther would like to knock down every front door of every house, apartment, motel and hotel until he finds the culprit, but it takes a bit more tact than that to get results.



♡ 00.02 || Diego Hargreeves

  * Diego: 👀 👀 👀
  * The Stalker: 👀 👀 👀
  * Diego: 👀 🔪 🔪
  * Seriously though, Diego will probably notice and eliminate the stalker long before his Beloved is even aware that they’re being stalked regardless of the relationship stage he and his Beloved are in. 



♡ 00.03 || Allison Hargreeves

  * As a celebrity, Allison is well familiar with stalkers of all varieties, from fans to paparazzi. Of course she has a specialized team when it comes to such matters, however, a stalker of her Beloved is something personal. While Allison is more than happy to put her people on the case, she wants to make sure personally that the stalker understands they’ve made a  _fatal_  decision. She will not stop until she can guarantee her Beloved that the stalker will never be a threat again, and the only be when the stalker is six feet under.



♡ 00.04 || Klaus Hargreeves

  * It’s a tedious process, one that pushes Klaus to his limits but he can’t rest until his Beloved is safe. The first thing he does is get sober… or at least sober enough to communicate with the dead. The next thing he does is use the ghosts as his eyes and ears. They become his own personal watch dogs, and through them he learns everything about the stalker. Once he has enough gathered intel he confronts them. While Klaus isn’t particularly intimidating, seems to lack any combat skills or skills with any sort of weapon, he does know which mixture of drugs to administer for a bad trip and proceeds to torture the stalker.



♡ 00.05 || Five Hargreeves

  * Five knows without a doubt in his mind that he wants to k*ll the b*st*rd. The problem? He can’t rely on his usual methods. He needs to find out who this person is, and he can’t do that if he locks his Beloved up- the stalker is only lured out by the presence of his Beloved, but he isn’t about to use his Beloved as bait, that’s simply risking too much. Accepting he can’t solve this one on his own, he swallows his pride and reaches out to Diego, the family’s resident  ~~stalker~~  expert in this field (due to his vigilante work and police academy training  ~~and his stalking~~ ). Diego stalks the stalker, gives Five the info he needs and Five eliminates the stalker.



♡ 00.06 || Ben Hargreeves

  * Ben might be more terrified than his Beloved about the situation. His imagination runs rampant- what if this stalker brings harm on his Beloved? What if they take his Beloved from him? What if his Beloved  _falls_  for their stalker? Ben… can’t allow that. Of course he doesn’t want to do it, but the stalker leaves him no choice. He’s going to have to let beasts have a little fun tonight…



♡ 00.07 || Vanya Hargreeves

  * If there were a gif of Vanya tapping into her powers and laying those rednecks out on their @$$es I’d put it here. :/




	28. Klaus' Reaction to Love at First Sight

♡ Upon first laying his eyes on them, Klaus will have two opposite, polarizing reactions simultaneously. The first is to make this person a part of his life as soon as possible, the second is hesitation enunciated by his self-doubt and insecurities.

♡ He hangs back initially, watches and observes as he takes mental noes as he ponders his options. It doesn’t take long for him to decide he’s not going to stand in his own way. He needs everything this person has to offer him. There’s just something so… enticing about them and he’s drawn in, like a moth to a flame.

♡ This isn’t like his usual encounters, and he doesn’t treat it as such. He’s not looking to use them for temporary housing or a few guaranteed meals, no, he’s looking for something meaningful, something fulfilling, something… satisfying.

♡ He approaches, initiates conversation, doesn’t try to come off too strongly. Instead he opts for a more casual and friendly aura after all he does genuinely want to get to know them.

♡ He. Eats. Up. Every. Word. And. Gesture. They. Make. He just takes it all in, memorizes it so he can play it back in his head over and over again. Klaus does his best to be open and responsive, to show he’s engaged and listening while also giving subtle hints that he’s  _interested_. He maintains eye contact, reacts with appropriate and exaggerated emotion, laughs loudly, smiles brightly, places his hand on their upper arm or thigh, lets it linger for a moment longer than what is considered casual.

♡ Klaus will continue the conversation until his new found Obsession has to go. Klaus will whine cutely and pout.- he knows he has a killer set of puppy dog eyes -then immediately he perks up and suggests they look him up on social media. After giving them his handle, he’ll bite back a flirtatious smile and blush as he watches them turn and walk away.

♡ He’ll stay there in that same spot until he can no longer see them. Then, high on euphoria, he’ll continue on about his business, phone in hand as he obsessively refreshes the website/app/platform he gave out to his Beloved to follow every few seconds, burning with impatience and giddy with butterflies in his stomach as he waits for the anticipated notification…


	29. Yandere Grace Hargreeves

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ♡ She’s beauty ♡ She’s grace ♡ I want to kiss her perfect robot face ♡

**♡ Yandere Headcanons: The Umbrella Academy || Grace Hargreeves ♡**

♡ Her programming must be malfunctioning, Grace thinks, when she feels a light, fluttering feeling somewhere between her chest and abdomen area. As she watches the person who had caught her attention go about their business, she becomes overwhelmed with the need to nurture them, to protect them, to…  _have_  them.

♡ Reginald Hargreeves is a man of power, of wealth, of influence, and Grace can be oh-so persuasive. Within the week Grace’s Fixation is hired on as one of Reginald’s staff.

♡ Grace loves cooking for them. She enjoys watching them do their work, she looks forward to talking with them, and asking them questions. She delights in sewing up holes in their clothing no matter how minuscule, or altering the fabric as necessary. Grace happily cleans up their room for them, lets her hand caress adoringly their bed sheets as she smooths out the wrinkles. She takes her time dusting every surface of their personal quarters as she looks at all their possessions like she doesn’t have the room memorized. She loves cleaning their laundry, folding each piece of clothing with care and maybe she takes a sock here or there, but it’s not like it’s missed.

♡ Most of all, she likes watching them sleep at night, soft, sweet and vulnerable. It makes Grace ache for something she doesn’t understand, doesn’t have words for.

♡ It’s something in the way they smile at her, in the way they talk to her, it’s not the same as when Pogo or Reginald talk to her. It makes her…  _think_. It makes her dream with her eyes open. She thinks of herself and her Beloved, and the seven children as their own. Reginald isn’t there, and neither is Pogo. And she’s in their room- not because she’s watching, but they’re sharing a bed, like the couples in the moving pictures.

♡ She hums softly to herself as she lovingly and carefully presses the raw dough of chocolate chip cookies into perfect heart shapes; a treat for her Beloved, something special, something to show she cares.

♡ God forbid Reginald ever fire or bring harm upon her Beloved, otherwise his own creation will turn on him with her love and compassion turned to pain and wrath, eased only by revenge (but she’d have to learn the hard way that even blood spilled won’t soothe a mourning soul).


	30. Possessive Grace + Menhera

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drug/drugging mention, yandere typical behavior, etc etc

** ♡  ~~Possessive~~  Yandere Grace Hargreeves + Menhera Aesthetic ♡ **

♡ Grace wants nothing more than her Beloved to be happy,  **no matter the cost**. She’s a Yandere, and AI; she takes her care for her human Beloved to the  _ **extreme**_.

♡  _“What’s the matter Darling, **feeling down**? Don’t worry Love, I can  **fix**  it.”_

♡ She has a pill for  **everything**. Is her Beloved feeling a little sad? Might be a little tired? Seems to have lost their appetite? Minor ache or pain? No problem! She turns to her trusted medicine cabinet, where the magic is stored!

♡ She  **refuses**  to allow her Beloved to experience or dwell on any negative thoughts or emotions. Does her Beloved seem a little sad? Upset? Distracted? Angry? Anything other than happy, bright and smiling? The fix is simple- she’ll  **numb**  them. It’s better to be apathetic than in pain, right?

♡ Okay, so maybe her  _ **excessive**_  use of drugs has dimmed the once vibrant spark in her Beloved’s eyes, and maybe they’re looking a bit famished and weak, spending all their time staring blankly into the wall across the room from them, but that’s okay! Grace doesn’t mind! The important part is that her Beloved is  **no longer suffering**! Plus they still have their cute face even if they don’t smile anymore. (The pictures on her wall never change their expressions either.)

♡ Her Beloved being  ** _nearly immobile_**  is just an added perk. It makes it so much easier to feed them, bathe them, groom them, dress them and care for them when her Beloved too drugged to protest! This way, they have to bask in her love! She just knows one day her love, patience and care will heal them! She knows she can  **fix**  them! It’s what she was built to do!


	31. Five + Beloved: Enemies, Friends to Lovers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: typical Yandere violence, typical comic book villian terrorism, typical Five Hargreeves alcoholism, angst and brooding (ie PTSD)

_**Anonymous asked: Not to be a hoe but I'd let five beat the shit out of me and I'd enjoy it** _

_For the Masochist Beloved prompt, I’d said that Five would actually have a hard time purposefully inflicting pain upon his Beloved, however this ask got me thinking…_

* * *

 

**♡ Yandere Five + Beloved || Enemies, Friends to Lovers ♡**

♡ You’d spent many years with the Temps Commission before you were assigned to the case, along with several others. The Hargreeves, Five specifically, we’re proving to be too much for The Handler. They were plucking apart the threads of timespace, unraveling the very fabric of reality like a worn piece of clothing. You didn’t know that at the time, though. The case was classified, and your rank in the commission only granted you need-to-know info and that info consisted of your target, Five Hargreeves, and his complete and utter elimination by whatever means necessary.

♡ The months that followed were long and harsh. You were up for hours on end, days and night blur together- was that yesterday that you and Five had a face off in the sport center, or last week? Maybe it was the lack of sleep, or the exhaustion of hypervigilance, or the near constant warfare that started to shake your faith in the Handler and her leadership… but one thing is certain, things just weren’t adding up. Eventually you tried to do a little searching yourself, it wasn’t too hard, the majority of the Temp Commission’s resources and personnel focused on stopping the Umbrella Academy, staff back at headquarters were stretched just as thin and equally tired as the field workers. It didn’t take long for you to find what you were looking for- the Handler’s fate was tied to the apocalypse. If Vanya doesn’t destroy the world and herself with it, she later goes on to erase the Temps Commission, and the Handler, with it.

♡ You don’t hesitate your next actions, except only to prepare a devastating blow to your pride, though it’s a small price to pay for being on the wrong side of history. You take only what you need and abandon the rest, then one last time, you jump through time.

♡ Five dismantles you and has you pinned down to the ground in mere seconds. You try as best you can with a mouth half full of pavement that you’re here to  _help_. He considers this carefully for a moment, then he grabs you and jumps. You soon find yourself tied to chair in what appears to be a sound deprivation room as he and Diego try to figure out what to do with you. It’s humiliating, be tied up like that. You’re an agent… ex agent… you’ve killed countless people, have had to dig bullets from your own flesh equipped with nothing but your own fingers and torn fabric of your clothes and yet, here you are, bound like an animal, rope pinching tightly into your wrists. But they can beat you, and they can cut you, and they can use whatever torture they plan on using to prove your alliance, because the important part, the part that makes you valuable, the reason you’ve decided to jump ship entirely- is your intel.

♡ With your help, the Hargreeves are able to tear the Temps Commission apart from the inside-out and Vanya delivers the final and fatal blow, the way fate has always planned. Having just won a war at the side of your former enemies and having nowhere else to go, you return with them.

♡ The Hargreeves are a large in number, and you are easily accepted in though Diego and Five still have their doubts. Regardless, you are offered a room, sit at their table, share in their chit chat and warmth and you wonder if this is what being alive is supposed to feel like- not moving from target to target, spilling blood and wondering when the gratification or sense of satisfaction kicks in. Despite this, the transition from bounty hunter to sudden peace isn’t easy, and sometimes in the dark silence of the night you wonder if you could ever feel at home in something so warm and happy, or if you were only ever meant to destroy and kill.

♡ It starts off small. It’s the way you interact with his siblings, the way you smart off to Luther, the way you tease Diego, the way you listen to Allison with the same enthusiasm she pours into the conversation. It’s the way you try your best to follow along as Klaus tells one his stories, interrupting his own sentences and thoughts as he hurriedly tries to get his words out. It’s the way you seem to be able to comfortably in silence with Ben, and the fact you can get Vanya to smile. It’s the evening you’re in the sitting room, a few strands of hair fallen loosely in your face, expression soft and full of wonder as your fingers trace the spines of the ageless books as you walk on by, and he feels a strange wave move through his chest and into his stomach, leaving his limbs feeling like gelatin.

♡ He doesn’t understand these feelings in the least bit. He doesn’t understand why he likes the sound of your stupid laugh, playing it in his head on repeat as he drifts in and out of sleep. He doesn’t understand why he looks up every time someone enters a room, feels an unusually sense of something like contentment when he sees its you. He doesn’t understand why he keeps thinking of you, doesn’t understand why it’s bugging him so much. He does know one thing- whatever is going on feels deep, expansive and tremendous. He thinks he might be afraid.

♡ You’re not allowed on missions. The Hargreeves are powerful people, in every sense of the word, and you know this as well as their enemies. You still find yourself pacing in the silent tension until they all return, all seven, all in perfect condition- save for Five, who has a gnarly cut just above his knee. It’s a deep, angry wound. **_“What happened?”_** You ask, shocked that out of the whole group, it’s the one who can jump through spacetime that has the injury.  _ **“Zigged when he should’ve zagged.”**_  Diego says as Luther places Five on the couch while Klaus and Allison rush to find Grace.  ** _“Let me take a look”_**.You offer, while it’s not quite the same, you have had to on more than one occasion patch yourself up during the heat of a firefight.

♡ Five has a white knuckles grip on the couch below him. He’s breathing through gritted teeth. He’ll admit this isn’t his brightest moment, though he has seen himself in worse situations, none of them compare to what happens next. He looks at you, watched as you pour of his wound in agonizing detail with a concerned furrow in your brow. That’s the part that kills him- you actually look worried about him, slight pout in your lips, as though this is real damage, like you never tried to do worse to him. And his chest, the feeling in his chest like a white hot flame, shooting down through his nerves, causing static in his stomach and brain… have you two ever been this close? He can smell your shampoo. He can’t breathe… can’t breathe you in enough… can’t breathe… can you hear his heart pounding in his chest? He thinks everyone in the room can hear it. It’s too much, this feeling is too much,  _everything_  is too much…

… and then you innocently, so casually, reach out and touch him. It’s a simple touch, your fingertips just barely graze the skin beneath the wound. It’s light. It’s harmless. And it sets Five’s body aflame. The white hot flame inside him consumes him, burns him from the inside-out. These too intense feelings, feelings too much to control cause him to react on instinct. Overwhelmed, confused and panicked, Five does the only thing he can think to do- punch you in the face.

♡ The room falls silent and everyone stares in shock. No ones dares move or speak in fear of breaking the fragile quiet. Overwhelmed, confused and now embarrassed, Five blinks out of them room.

♡ No one talks about it. No one talks about how Five is almost always drunk now, either, and you can’t help but wonder if you put the cracks in the warm, cozy Hargreeves family. Days turn to weeks, your bruise fades away and some part of you mourns the loss of pain when you poke at it. The incident is all but forgotten, but the unnamable tension still lingers whenever you and Five are in a room together, so you do your best to avoid him altogether. It’s harder to do in a mansion than you’d expected but you still manange, however, all your efforts lay wasted when stumbles into the sitting room were your sitting on your phone, mindlessly scrolling through social media. You look up when you hear someone enter the room, are surprised to see Five swaying in the doorway, eyes glassy and tired.  ** _“I hate you.”_**  He slurs with finality, as though making some grounding breaking declaration. You stare in silence. Maybe it’s the absurdity of his statement, so bold and seemingly random, comedic ally rude almost. Maybe it’s been the stress, the stress of the unspoken thing going on, hovering between them. Maybe it’s because he’s finally speaking to you, that this means there is an opportunity for growth, for forgiveness, for moving forward. Maybe you just needed a good laugh. In any event, you burst out laughing, and after a moment Five chuckles along with you. ** _“Yeah, well, I hate you too.”_**  You say once you’ve caught your breath, and you say it with a bright smile. There certainly is that history between the two of you, but you’ve come along way… until…

He walks over, falls more than sits on the couch with you and you two sit there, simply enjoying one another’s company. You sit, and you think, and there’s so many ways to fill the silence, there’s so many conversations to be had, questions to be answered, and you can even ask him about the punch, but there’s something more pressing on your mind as you sit in the soft light of the sitting room, stomach contentedly full with a home cooked meal and your perfectly made bed waiting waiting for you though it’s nearly midnight.  _ **“How do you deal with it? The faces?”**_  You ask. The nightmares, they keep you up at night, seeing the people you’ve killed time and time again. Why have you suddenly started feeling their pain? Why now? Five says nothing for several long moments, and after you’re certain this conversation isn’t going to be had, he says,  _ **“I don’t.”**_  You look at him, really look at him, and you see not a boy but a soul that’s tired beyond its age. You can see it in his eyes, even through the drunken haze, the years of war, of survival, of killing, and the horrors that come after that, the nightmares and flashbacks, the haunting.  _ **“You just have to find someone who makes it worth it.”**_  He says, then turns and looks at you, drunken gaze heavy and you consider his words.

♡ The two of you share stories, and while they’re about the Temp, you not manage to avoid the more harrowing tales. You share a story about the time one of your partners left their gun at the motel, only to realize too late when they’d try to shoot their target with what was effectively a finger gun. Five explains how a simple mistype on paperwork accidentally sent him back a full century than intended. You both share your favorite time periods to visit, both future and past, and your favorite foods. You talk until you fall asleep, and when Ben and Klaus find you two the next morning, you’ve got your head on Five’s shoulder, and his arm is around you. While Ben expresses his confusion, Klaus watches with a smile. _ **“It’s a veteran thing.”**_

♡ It’s been a few weeks, and you and Five haven’t really talked, not silence that time on the couch, but things seem to be better between the two of you… at least you think. There’s still this weird feeling when you two are in a room together, but it’s not so much between you and Five as much as everyone else. You can’t help but feel like they’re in on something, some kind of private joke. Are you the butt of it? Is Five? Five… you catch him looking at you, and he doesn’t try to hide it. A lot of times when you catch him looking, it’s with some deep, intense unreadable expression. Sometimes you wonder if he’s thinking about that night, about the faces, about the war you share. Other times though, when you catch him looking, he smiles and you smile right back. You’re always the first to look away. None of this bothers you. The whispers and shared giggles between the Hargreeves does. You keep it to yourself.

♡ You’ve been here a year. You’re allowed on missions now, though you never go out on the field. You’re more like battle command meets soccer mom, taking the Umbrella Academy to the point of interest and directing their movements, in a general sense. You don’t mind the new job- it certainly beats sitting at home while the Hargreeves go off to save the world, but you still find yourself fantasizing about the battles going on. You soon find yourself in the action, though inadvertently.

♡ It’s the fourth or fifth mission when things go terribly, terribly wrong. Word must of gotten around the criminal underground that the Umbrella Academy has an extra set of eyes and ears- you were aware of the handful of criminals inside the building, but the ones lurking in the alleyway awaiting ambush have you completely caught off guard. It all happens so quickly. There’s angry voices behind you. Suddenly Five appears before you, yelling. He leaps forward, you’re head bounces off something hard and there’s a deafening  _ **boom**_  with a flash of light. For a moment, you think you might be dead, then slowly, your senses come to you. You’re laying on the pavement, head aching with a dull throb, the smell of smoke is heavy in the air. Five slowly pushes himself up from you, face twisted with blind rage.

A bomb went off. A bomb went off and Five just used himself as a human shield. To  ** _protect_**   **you**. You try to sit up. Your head spins, your ears are ringing. Once you’re able to force yourself up in a sitting position, you stare in awe at the carnage around you- littered across the street among the burning debris are the dead bodies of the criminals who orchestrated this whole attack, and at the center of it all, half-sitting, half-kneeling with blood on his hands and his face turned towards the pavement is Five. As you sit there among the carnage with adrenaline rushing through your veins and your ears ranging loudly you finally come to terms with something you’ve been struggling with for a while now-  ** _this_**  is where you’re meant to be. You’ve been happy with the Hargreeves. You fit right into the comfy, cozy, warm home. They should you there’s more to life then pulling a trigger and getting paid. They showed you peace, and calm, and contentment. You’ve been happy, yes, but you’ve been so fucking numb. But now, here in the war zone, with the air thick with smoke and freshly spilled blood, with your heart pounding wildly in your chest and chunks of what was a concrete wall digging uncomfortably into your thigh you realize this is the first time in a little over a year you’ve felt  ** _alive_**. You were happy, but it felt wrong. You were at peace, but it felt uncomfortable. You were content, but it felt like dying. You are made for war, for chaos, for  _ **Five**_ , and he for it. When you spend your whole life fighting, it’s the only thing you know, even if it does tear you apart.  _“You just have to find someone who makes it worth it.”_  That’s what he had said, right? You look around at the dead bodies. The ones he had killed. Killed for you.

♡ You crawl to him, crawl because you don’t trust your legs, crawl because in a way you’re groveling, crawl because you want to slide up against him, embrace him now that you realize you are his, and he is yours. ** _“Five.”_** You say his name like a confession once you’re close enough for him to hear.  _ **“They almost hurt you…”**_ He says, eyes still downcast and you can see he’s visibly shaking. You place your hands on his shoulders, hope to calm him, the raging maelstrom inside. _ **“I know.”**_  He looks up, confused, hopeful, hesitant, searching but aren’t you two already together? Haven’t you two already made this leap in a different battle? You mash your mouths together, the kiss is clumsy, awkward and tastes like blood. It’s imperfect, as it should be. When the kiss is over, Five rests his forehead against yours, and he vows in a whisper,  _ **“I’ll always protect you.”**_ Sitting with him in the middle of a street surrounded by dead bodies, you know his promise to be true.


	32. Yandere/Pregnant Beloved + Parenthood

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since I’ve received two asks about this, I decided to do two different takes on this headcanon, one that’s more “yan” and the other more “dere”.
> 
> TW: child abuse/abandonment/neglect mention, drug mention, abortion mention, child death
> 
> These requests received a couple of follow up questions, which I've included for organization's sake.

**♡ Yandere Headcanons: The Umbrella Academy || Pregnancy [DERE]  ♡**

♡ 00.01 || Luther Hargreeves

  * As someone who loves to think of himself as a leader and hero, he’s overjoyed at the prospect of having not one but two people to inspire him to continue making the world a place worth living in. He’s very protective of his baby and pregnant Beloved both during and after the pregnancy. He cherishes them both and god forbid anything happen to either one of them.



♡ 00.02 || Diego Hargreeves

  * Diego is scared and nervous. He has a hard enough time understanding and connecting with people - but children? They operate on a whole other level. But this isn’t someone else’s child, no, this is his Beloved’s and his child. He hasn’t let his Beloved down yet, and he’s not about to start now. He may be scared but he isn’t alone, and as long as his Beloved is at his side, he’s invincible. Fatherhood is just another challenge that’ll prove his love for his Beloved.



♡ 00.04 || Klaus Hargreeves

  * Klaus is terrified as soon as he hears the news all the way up to the birth, but the moment he first holds his child, all that melts away. He;s got such a big heart full of love to give and his small, innocent child looks so tiny and helpless in his arms. He knows right then and there he would kill for and die for the loud, fussy bean. Nothing in the world will bring harm to his child, not as long as he’s around to stop it.



♡ 00.05 || Five Hargreeves

  * Five has been through and seen so much, all he wants from life is to live out the rest of his days in peace and quiet with his Beloved. A child effectively ruins this ideal, but his Beloved is so happy, beaming even, and what Five wants more than peace and quiet is for his Beloved to be happy. Though he has no interest in parenthood, he gives his best effort for his Beloved - what’s love if not sacrifice?



♡ 00.06 || Ben Hargreeves

  * Like Diego and Klaus, Ben is also terrified, though not necessarily of fatherhood. Unspeakable horrors lay just beneath the surface of his skin. How can he possibly be trusted with a child - with his  _ **own**_  child?? However, his thoughts change as his Beloved’s pregnancy progresses - Ben finds it easier and easier to use his powers, finds the internalized hatred and disgust, and remorse slowly begin to loosen and the weight that used to rest heavy on his shoulders slowly lifts. Summoning the beasts becomes effortless when he’s doing it to protect his baby, it doesn’t take a second thought, like breathing. He’d do anything for his child, including overcoming his own fears, if it makes life that much more easier for them.



 

* * *

**♡ Yandere Headcanons: The Umbrella Academy || Pregnancy [YAN]  ♡**

♡ 00.01 || Luther Hargreeves

  * Luther learns he quite likes being a father. His child is so simple, so obedient, follows his rule with such unyielding and blind faith - his child  ** _has_**  to, he’s their father. He insists he and his Beloved have more children. He likes the respect, the authority, likes that he’s the Leader, the undisputed Number One. His children can’t argue back, not like his siblings could. Yes, fatherhood suits Luther.



♡ 00.02 || Diego Hargreeves

  * _“Diego, I’m pregnant…”_
  * _“…I need to think.”_


  * He disappears for a few days, completely ghosting his Beloved. He returns after deciding his Beloved needs him now more than ever, however the relationship is very rocky with the added stress of raising a child. Diego always ditches his Beloved and child at the first sign of stress, though he always comes back, unapologetic and unwilling to talk about it, preferring instead to let things continue as though he never left.



♡ 00.03 || Allison Hargreeves

  * We all watched the show.



♡ 00.04 || Klaus Hargreeves

  * Klaus tries his best for his Beloved, honestly, it’s just that he fell for for Beloved, and the life swelling his Beloved’s belly day by day is taking up all his Beloved’s love, affection, attention… He leaves halfway through the pregnancy-
  * \- but returns a couple of years later. Try as he might, no amount of pills swallowed, alcohol consumed, pot smoked, coke snorted or needles suck into his skin can rid him of hos obsessive, codependent feelings for his Beloved, they are his own true satisfaction. The child, however, is still in the way. Klaus sticks around for a few months, tries to make it work but he’s jealous of the toddler and hates having to compete - it feels too reminiscent of the Academy to him. so he leaves, comes back again a few years later and this cycle continues; Klaus yearning for his Beloved, but his Beloved’s priority is the child Klaus left them with. He’s stuck longing for the past and unwilling to change adjust to the future he helped create…



♡ 00.05 || Five Hargreeves

  * Five’s Beloved just delivered the news. The clock on the wall ticks once, twice, three times. Slowly, Five smiles. It’s simple, innocent, dimpled but his eyes hold an annoyance.  _“Darling,”_ he says, voice sweet and matter-of-fact,  _“you know you can’t keep it.”_  He moves, reaches for his Beloved, takes their wrists into his hands ad with the pad of his thumb he rubs gentle, rhythmic circles softly against their pulse point.  _“It’s just you and me for all of time. No one will come between us….”_  The polite smile slowly slips from his face and his expression adopts something more serious. He levels an unwavering stare into his Beloved’s eyes.  _“Not even a child.”_
  * _“But it’s your child…”_
  * Five smiles once more, the same polite, patient smile.
  * “ _No,”_ He corrects,  _“It’s just a memory.”_



♡ 00.06 || Ben Hargreeves

  * There’s a lot Ben feels when his Beloved him they’re pregnant: his stomach drop, his heart beating away madly in his chest, his blood turning cold in his veins, and those things… those horrific, vile things, churning around in the void that houses them just below his chest. His Beloved promises everything will be fine, insists this is good news, a step in the right, brighter, new direction. Not long into the second trimester, the nightmares start; shadowy, disfigured beings bursting from the small swell of his Beloved’s belly, the life growing inside them not human but monster, like the ones inside Ben. He becomes fixated on his nightmares, finds it hard to sleep at night. What are the chances? Is it even possible? He can harbor the horrors within, but can his Beloved? It’s not a chance he’s willing to take. He needs to k*ll whatever is growing inside his Beloved, before it can k*ll them…



♡ 00.07 || Vanya Hargreeves

  * Though she’s scared to admit it, this whole parenting thing isn’t what she was expecting. In fact, it’s hard … really hard. She had been so excited at the start of it all, spending all her time imagining her and her Beloved becoming a family, building for herself a space she never had growing up - a place of love, support and nurturing. She couldn’t wait to welcome her little love into the world. It’s been three weeks. It’s two in the morning and the child is crying. Vanya whimpers as the cry crescendos into a scream; she can’t remember the last time she got any solid sleep. It’s all fragile, disjointed, broken. She’s so tired, exhausted in a way that she seems to feel in her bones, and she feels so useless. She can’t get the baby to calm down. She’s tried everything, diaper change, feeding, holding, humming and talking and rocking and it’s not enough, it’s not enough, it’s never enough, she’s never enough. What parent can’t calm their own child? Is there something intrinsically wrong with her? The child’s screams rip through Vanya’s head, move through her body like waves. The medicine she takes when she’s stressed ran out three days ago and the room seems to vibrate with Vanya’s unsteady nerves. She wants, needs the baby to be quiet, just for an hour or two, just enough for Vanya to rest her eyes. The screaming seems to grow impossibly loud, enveloping Vanya, pulling her apart from the inside out, louder and louder it grows, magnified, until Vanya can’t stand it anymore. She lets out a piercing scream of her own.
  * Deafening silence is left in her wake.



* * *

_**Anonymous asked:** I loved the pregnant hcs but I have to say that I wouldn’t have the patience to deal with Diego & Klaus in this scenario(especially Klaus who just has to stay away for a few years). Call me harsh but I would want to break up for good and move on. Only letting them stay around if they want because of our child. Though our child would deserve a more stable father figure... What do you think they would do if it came to that?_

♡ 00.02 || Diego Hargreeves

  * Distance doesn’t phase Yandere Diego. If his Beloved wants to break up, fine. He’ll simply return to stalking; this way he’s able to know about his Beloved’s whereabouts without having to interact with the child.
  * And make no mistake- just because his Beloved broke off the relationship doesn’t mean Diego isn’t through with his Beloved. He’s still going to chase off Threats and protect from a distance, he just has little to no physical interaction with his Beloved.



♡ 00.04 || Klaus Hargreeves

  * There’s no getting rid of Klaus. His Beloved can cut him out, block his number, block him in social media, etc. but he’ll still send his ghosts after his them to do his spying so he can show up when his Beloved least expects it. And he knows how to put on a show, how to be whatever his Beloved needs him to be- whatever it takes to get what Klaus wants, which is whatever his Beloved has to offer, no matter how minuscule. He’ll make sure to always drift in and out of his Beloved’s life, trapped in their orbit because whether he wants to admit it or not he so desperately needs them, but not enough to change. He wants his Beloved and he wants them in his terms, and he’ll try his damnedest to get what he wants (which is his Beloved wanting him, totally, completely, unyieldingly).
  * If his Beloved is lucky, he’ll eventually find someone else to obsess over eventually, or at the very least, keep himself just numb enough  ~~to feel~~  to act on any of him impulses.



 

* * *

 

_**Anonymous asked:** Say something happens and for a while five and his pregnant wife are separated. When he returns his daughter is a toddler , but she was born mute. Would he still try to separate them. The baby IS quiet..._

I can see this going one of two ways…

**♡ DERE ♡**

  * Five is so relieved to have his Beloved back, he doesn’t immediately kill the child on sight. With enough gentle persuasion, his Beloved can convince Five that he needs to take care of their child. She just needs to say something along the lines of, “you’d do anything to make me happy, and that child is my joy. If you really love me, you’d understand how important our child is to me. Take care of her like you take care of me and you’d make me the happiest person in the world.” Often telling him how happy it makes her that he’s taking care of ~the family~ will he added insurance.



**♡ YAN ♡**

  * He goes in the complete opposite direction. With his fear and hyper vigilance maxed all the way out, the moment he’s reunited with his Beloved, he kills the child, kidnaps (is it kidnapping or being held prisoner??) his Beloved, takes her somewhere isolated and she never sees the light of day again. Then, just to make damn good and sure no one will take his Beloved from him ever again, he’ll jump them to a new time and place once a week. That way, even if his Beloved manages to escape, she’s still completely dependent on him, because she’ll be trapped in a time and place she doesn’t understand and he’s  ~~the only thing she knows to be familiar~~  her only ally.



 


	33. Blind Beloved

**♡ Yandere Headcanons: The Umbrella Academy || Blind Beloved ♡**

♡ 00.01 || Luther Hargreeves

  * When unable to be with them, Luther will lock his blind Beloved in a comfortable room with the belief they wouldn’t be able to get out. He prefers to carry his blind Beloved everywhere, instead of letting them walk around on their own. He basically uses their blindness as an excuse to make his Beloved completely dependent on him.



♡ 00.02 || Diego Hargreeves

  * Diego becomes a lot more daring with his stalking, he’ll trail closer, follow his blind Beloved into stores, etc. Even in a relationship with them, he’d act as an overprotective guardian angel, forgoing his vigilante work to watch over his Beloved and throwing knives into anyone he deems suspicious.



♡ 00.03 || Allison Hargreeves

  * While Luther enjoys carrying his blind Beloved everywhere, Allison enjoys acting like a sort of guide, holding on to her Beloved in some way, both her hands on them, hovering closely. She enjoys the near intimate lack of space between them and loves aiding them in front of people, treating the act like PDA or a declaration of love.



♡ 00.04 || Klaus Hargreeves

  * Klaus feels like most of his charm comes from his looks and mannerisms so he has to adapt the way he flirts and expresses himself. _“Do you like what I’m wearing today?”_ He’ll ask, taking his Beloved’s hands, and guiding them down the front of his body, from chest to thighs, so his Beloved so his Beloved can feel the shifting texture of lace, skin and leather. And, because Klaus can’t imagine attraction without sight, he frequently asks his Beloved why and how they fell in love with him, to get reassurance.



♡ 00.05 || Five Hargreeves

  * [see Ch. 24]



♡ 00.06 || Ben Hargreeves

  * Ben constantly frets over the line between ‘overbearing’ and ‘inconsiderate’. Is it rude to assume his Beloved needs help? Is it rude to assume his Beloved can handle the task they’re currently doing? Like with all things, he doesn’t want to be too much or not enough. Sometimes he wishes he has Luther’s strength or Five’s nerve so he can assert himself and stop worrying so much.



♡ 00.07 || Vanya Hargreeves

  * Vanya finds it ironic she has ended up with a partner who is blind, since music is such a huge part of her life, second only to the Academy. She likes that she’s found someone else who appreciates sound like her, but she does understand for her Beloved, it’s out of necessity.




	34. Five x AgeRe Beloved

**♡ Yandere Headcanons: The Umbrella Academy || Five x AgeRe Beloved ♡**

♡ Just like with a D/S or S/M relationship, Five understands the appeal of CG/L as a play on power dynamics.

♡ Five has an entire room, a play room of sorts, filled with age appropriate toys and furnishings for when his Beloved regresses i.e. coloring books and crayons, plushies, puzzles, action figures/dolls, “play sets” (like tea sets or kitchen sets, etc). He also has a collection of movies/shows/cartoons, and maybe even some Umbrella Academy merch.

♡ Five expects his Little Beloved to use manners as a sign of respect to his authority: “Yes Daddy, No Daddy, Thank You Daddy, Please Daddy,” etc.

♡ As always, Five doesn’t mind doing the housework and chores like cooking, cleaning, laundry, etc. but he expects his Little Beloved to clean their toys up- or at the very least, to be kept within the confines of the playroom. Toys out in the house are a huge pet peeve of his!

♡ Five will adjust meals to his Beloved’s regressions like making age appropriate snacks, cutting food into smaller pieces, etc.

♡ He’ll also play with his Little Beloved! He won’t just shut them away in the playroom, but he’ll engage with them when he isn’t busy busy with housework, whether it’s playing with toys, watching them color, reading them a book, hide-and-seek, etc.

♡ Five always rewards his Little Beloved for good behavior. ;)


	35. Missing/Kidnapped Beloved

♡ Yandere Headcanons: The Umbrella Academy || Missing/Kidnapped Beloved ♡

♡ 00.01 || Luther Hargreeves

  * Luther Hargreeves, Number One, leader of the Academy, has always let emotion, not logic, dictate his decisions. He wants to know who took his Beloved, literally tear them limb from limb, listening to their cries of pain as bones snap and flesh rips. His Beloved is out there, alone and defenseless… but Luther has no idea where to start. He’s been pacing for hours, wearing tracks in the carpet, locked in uncertainty and violent fantasies. He can’t just tear apart building after building looking for his precious darling… if only he knew who took his Beloved… if only he could track down the assailants… if only he’d been there...



♡ 00.02 || Diego Hargreeves

  * Diego has them tracked down in two hours’ time. He stalks through the area, eyes on the target, knife ready in his hand. He could take the killshot, end it all in the quiet of  the night, liberate his Beloved and return home, holding them until tonight exists only as a nightmare. He could… but he won’t. They’ve caused him a great grief, and he’s going to exact a very intimate and personal revenge. He’ll personally make sure he watches the life fade from each of their eyes, so he can look his Beloved in their eyes and promise the bad people are all dead, that his Beloved is safe,  that he made sure of it. He catches his first victim, sinks his knife deep into their neck. They will know his pain.



♡ 00.03 || Allison Hargreeves

  * Allison doesn’t hesitate to reach out to Five or Diego for help, but she leaves them with a simple instruction: leave the criminals alive. Once her Beloved is back in her arms, and safely tucked away in the Academy (their new home) Allison exacts revenge without ever uttering the words _“I heard a rumor…”_ Reginald had trained her to be deadly even without her words, after all.



♡ 00.04 || Klaus Hargreeves

  * It’s the last thing he wants to do right now, with the whereabouts of his Beloved unknown, Klaus wants nothing but to disappear and numb himself… but he’ll never get his Beloved back if he’s doped out in an alleyway. It’s a painful process in every way imaginable but he sobers up and makes himself a horde of ghostly spies. He finds his Beloved within a week, and in his sobriety, he’s discovered new aspects of his poers which he eagerly and happily exercises on the people stupid enough to try and take the love of his life away from him.



♡ 00.05 || Five Hargreeves

  * It’s been a while since Five has been alone. He hates the quiet stillness, hates how everything he’s ever tried to forget comes rushing back in, volatile and festering like an infected wound that won’t heal. He takes his trusted sniper, jumps into Diego’s place and loads up on equipment before jumping again, into the Hargreeves’ van. Something inside him becomes unleashed, something he thought he’d buried years ago. He kills them with cold precision, effortlessly, without thought or hesitation, like pigs to the slaughter. He comes back to his senses once he finds his Beloved. He clings to them, even after he’s jumped them both to safety, and he’s not sure who’s comforting whom.



♡ 00.06 || Ben Hargreeves

  * He’s failed. He’s born, as Reginald has always preached, for a purpose. He was trained for a purpose. He has powers for a purpose, and despite all this purpose and fate and destiny, his Beloved is missing. What kind of person is Ben, he thinks, that he can’t even protect the one he loves? He stands poised, ready to take his own life… but he hesitates. No. He can’t leave yet. He needs to make this right, needs to free his Beloved. And in order to do that, he needs to face the Darkness within, set loose the beasts he’s fought his whole life. He needs to stop running and finally embrace the hero he’s always been meant to be.



♡ 00.07 || Vanya Hargreeves

  * The very air around her vibrates, trembling in her fury. They’re gone. Her Beloved is gone. Someone has to pay. They’re gone, they’ve been taken from her. She wasn’t there. Someone will pay… All her life, Vanya had been taught she was ordinary, undeserving, a waste. And her Beloved showed her otherwise. Vanya knows if there is one thing worth fighting for on this planet, it is love. And now she is wrought with agony because her sweet and cherished love has been ripped from her, as though her beating heart were ripped from her very chest. The burning in her chest begins to crescendo, she starts to glow, and wonders if mere mortals can handle the fury of the apocalypse.




	36. Jealous Beloved

♡ Yandere Headcanons: The Umbrella Academy || Jealous Beloved ♡

♡ 00.01 || Luther Hargreeves

  * Luther insists his Beloved shouldn’t be jealous of Allison, and he’s annoyed every time he has to reassure his Beloved about it. If he’s questioned too much about it, he’ll get offended because he feels his love and devotion to his Beloved are being called into question, and he thinks he’s failing his partner, hence their insecurities and bubbling jealousy. He doesn’t, however, communicate any of this. Instead he becomes upset, and he tells his Beloved to drop the topic.



♡ 00.02 || Diego Hargreeves

  * Diego is endlessly amused when his Beloved questions his relationship with Eudora Patch. Sometimes he’ll add fuel to the fire by purposely bringing her up in conversation just to get a reaction from his Beloved, but he never takes it too far. _“I thought I was in love with her,”_ he says, quick to amend, _“then you came along and showed me what love is really like.”_ He’ll then kiss his Beloved, slow and passionate, to reassure them.



♡ 00.03 || Allison Hargreeves

  * _“Please,”_ Allison says with an eyeroll, _“if it wasn’t for Claire, I’d happily have no contact with Patrick.”_ Her expression of annoyance turns to one of apologetic sympathy. She knows it must be hard to come into a broken family, to be the step-parent. Once Allison even gets the slightest inclination that her Beloved is jealous, she’ll make some kind of grand, sweeping romantic gesture to reassure them.



♡ 00.04 || Klaus Hargreeves

  * Klaus’ Beloved should do their damndest to **never** alert Klaus to the fact they’re jealous. He will only use it against them. Manipulation is Klaus’ forte as a yandere, and jealousy is an easy emotion to manipulate. Klaus will invoke jealous for anything- if he’s feeling needy or ignored, to end an argument, if he himself is jealous, or even bored or needs reassurance. Make no mistake, he’d never actually cheat on his Beloved, but he will flirt with that line if he desires to do so.



♡ 00.05 || Five Hargreeves

  * Five can do nothing but stare in stunned silence. “Delores?” He left his first love back in the apocalypse, before he joined the Temps Commission. The only way his Beloved knows of his ex is because they’d talked to one of his siblings. _“That’s in the past,”_ he says simply, then he takes his Beloved’s hand, _“and you’re my future.”_



♡ 00.06 || Ben Hargreeves

  * _“You really shouldn’t be jealous of Klaus… there’s not much to be jealous of.”_ Yes, he was dead for a while. Yes, Klaus had been his only companion for thirteen years, but he’s alive now, and Klaus isn’t in the picture. It’s just Ben and his Beloved, and Ben is content with that.



♡ 00.07 || Vanya Hargreeves

  * Vanya blushes every time Leonard is brought up and she quickly changes the subject. This leaves her Beloved to believe there’s some sort of unresolved something left between the two. It gets brought up periodically- her Beloved just wants to know what they’re competing with but Vanya refuses to give a straight answer. After a fight ensues and her Beloved threatens to leave, Vanya finally opens up about Leonard, about the abuse and manipulation, about her awakened powers and the apocalypse and the same and guilt she’s carried with her all this time later, a burden she can now share with her Beloved.




	37. Klaus' Beloved Mistaken for a Prostitute by Luther

♡ It’s Friday night and Luther is spending his time in the library enjoying some time alone. It’s been nice having everyone move back into the mansion after saving the world and deciding family isn’t defined just as blood, but who you choose, and while it wasn’t their choice for a long time, it is now, in a reclaimatory kind of way. They’re family, in all the ways that count. And Luther has learned they can be family without suffocating one another, that there is a world beyond the Academy, a life outside of being a superhero. It’s something he’s learning to explore on his own, but for now, for tonight, he’s happy to be within the confines of the Hargreeves’ home, even if it feels a little… empty, though temporarily.

Allison is off doing another film, she’s only been gone two of the six months it’s expected to take. Vanya is on a tour, performing along the east coast and selling out stadiums worthy of pop stars. Five, Diego and Ben are on a… men’s… boys… a man, a teen and a boy’s night out. As for Klaus, well Luther never makes a point to ask  and Klaus never makes a point to tell which is fine by Luther. Klaus is intimate with aspects of life Luther hopes he never gets a glimpse of.

Luther flips a page of the astronomy book he’s reading through- an interest he’s picked up on after saving the world from the apocalypse -when he hears a thud come from within the house. He stops, listens, wonders if maybe Pogo or Grace are up this late, and continues his reading until he hears it again, this time from down the hall, closer than the last time.

He sets his book aside and stands from the couch. As quietly as he can, he cautiously crosses the room. Is… is this it? Is this the end of the peace the Hargreeves; have known, the first in all their lives? Luther knew it, there will always be people who are opposed to everything the Academy stands for.

Luther peers out into the hall, but he doesn’t see anything suspicious in the dark. He reaches for a nearby book, he may not have Diego’s aim, but he has brute strength, and a thrown book is liable to to inflict some kind of damage, if not at least buy a few seconds time. Suddenly there’s a clatter a few yards away from where Luther is peaking from the doorway of the library. He jumps out into the action, rising to the call of duty.

“Stop where you’re at!” He commands, trying to sound as intimidating as possible as he flips the lights on in the hall, his free hand is poised to throw the book if necessary.

“Jesus Christ, go back to bed Luther!” Klaus groans at the same time Luther says, “Dammit Klaus!”

Luther blushes deeply at the sight before him: Klaus has a woman pinned against the wall, both their shoes, his belt, and both of their jackets are littered about down the hall like Hansel and Gretel’s breadcrumbs. The front of Klaus’ are unlaced, thought the button and zipper are still fastened, and the woman he has with him has a visible hickey, still wet and darkening on her neck. Luther has half a mind to just turn the lights off and slink back into the library and never speak of this incident again, but Klaus interrupted his peaceful night in… it’s only fair Klaus is interrupted too.

Not to mention, Luther wasn’t even aware that Klaus is into woman like that.

“You’re seriously just going to stumble your way through the house, leaving a mess along the way for mom to pick up like you’re fifteen again?”

“I wasn’t going to leave it,” Klaus says and Luther can hear the eyeroll in his tone. Luther looks at him expectantly and Klaus sighs, breaking away from his companion to backtrack down the hall, picking up their discarded clothing along the way.

“Aren’t you supposed to be out?” Klaus asks, though it’s friendly sounding enough, Luther knows he’s on the defense and looking for a way to retaliate.

“There was a change in plans.” Luther dismisses simply, he’s not going to give Klaus what he’s looking for.

“Right… ‘change’,” Klaus says, making an air quote gesture as best he can while holding two jackets, and belt and a shoe. “You’re just scared of the big, wide world out there. I mean, yeah, you complain that dad held you up for so many years, but you haven’t haven’t exactly been eager to go out and get what all you lost, huh?”

Luther bristles; that… hurt. But he can play dirty too.

“Oh yeah, the big, wide world. What’s that consist of again, Klaus? Alleyways? Rehab centers? Slinking around at night and picking up…” he gestures vaguely at the woman who has been standing awkwardly against the wall, watching the exchange in silence, “... escorts?”

Klaus stands straight up after picking up the last shoe and whips around, throwing a look at Luther that rapidly flips through several emotions- shock, anger like quiet betrayal, confusion, and anger like a seething rage.

“First of all-” Klaus starts, heavily stomping his way back up the hall, “- there is nothing wrong with sex work, you ignorant ass. Second, she’s my girlfriend.”

Luther’s taken aback. It’s strange enough catching Klaus in the hall with a woman, but he’s dating her?

“Klaus, I didn’t… I mean, I thought-”

“Thought what? Some sad, little washed up addict such as myself couldn’t be in a relationship? Thought I was too selfish and untrustworthy to be in a relationship? Didn’t think I was capable of loving someone? Of being loved in return?” Klaus asks, tone accusing, but there’s something else there, a quiet pain pulling at the edges of his words, and while Luther knows they’re having an argument, he didn’t mean to strike a nerve.

“No, I-I… I thought you were gay?”

An awkward silence ensues and both stare at each other in confusion.

It’s not the first time Klaus has brought a woman home, escort or otherwise, but as far as Luther had been aware, all of Klaus’ serious relationships have been with men. Sure, back in the days after everyone left one by one in the wake of Ben’s death, leaving Luther and Klaus as the only two members of the Academy for several months, Klaus had brought a lot of women home, prostitutes included, and Luther had seen him get handsy with them before, even kissed them sometimes, but Luther figured it was nothing beyond sensual, or that it had to do with the drugs. Klaus seemed to only do things for the sake of pleasure, in all its forms, no matter how detrimental. Luther had thought those women were part of the experience of chasing the pleasure of drug induced sensuality, and that Klaus just wasn’t one of those gays that were repulsed by women, choosing to emulate them instead, specifically, a bicurious college woman, open to the pleasures of the world.

Apparently he thought wrong.

“Pan, actually.” Klaus says, Luther nods as though he now has some deeper understanding, but in actuality he has no idea what cookware has to do with this.

The silence stretches on. Luther can’t remember what they were arguing about.

“So… um, how did… how did you two meet?” Luther says, some part of him still can’t accept that Klaus is telling the truth. He loves disorder and chaos too much to even tell the smallest of truths.

“Coffeehouse.” Klaus and the woman… his girlfriend, say in unison. They turn to each other and smile in that way new couples do, al warm and soft and it makes Luther want to roll his eyes.

“I was going to meet up with a few friends, and stopped to get some coffee beforehand.” She says as she takes the shoes from Klaus.

“And I was trying to sober up after a three day binger,” Klaus says with a slight laugh, and as usual, Luther doesn’t understand what he said that’s supposed to be funny. “I saw her sitting there by the window beneath the morning light, and I was still drunk enough to be brave enough to approach her.”

“And the rest is history.” She says as they share a smile, followed by a kiss.

Luther’s mind is reeling… did Klaus just say something romantic? He didn’t think Klaus was able to have any thoughts beyond ‘food’ and ‘drugs’. Could this still be an act?

“How long have you two been together?”

“Three months,” Klaus’ girlfriend says at the same time Klaus says, two months.” The couple look at each other and laugh, and Luther raises an eyebrow.

“Two months, three weeks and six days.” Klaus says.

… or three months, Luther thinks. So it’s not just a fling, but starting to get serious. Serious enough for Klaus to bring her over to introduce her to his family in the morning, anyways.

“So…” Luther gestures to the couple, “it’s serious?”

“Ben knows about her. I’m going to give Vanya and Allison a call after breakfast tomorrow.”

Luther nods slowly.

“Well… congrats. And, um… welcome to the family.”

Klaus rolls his eyes.

“Yeah, thanks for the induction Number One, but if you don’t mind, we have more pressing matters to attend to, can only keep the engine revved for so long, you know? Oh wait… I guess you wouldn’t.”

Luther sighs and letting Klaus have his last little dig, he steps aside. As the couple walk down the hall, he hears Klaus whisper none-too-quietly, “see, I told you he’s just like that.”

With the hall once again quiet, Luther returns back to the couch, immerses himself in his book, and tries not to think about Klaus getting laid.


	38. Delusional Beloved

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: ableism, unreality

♡ Yandere Headcanons: The Umbrella Academy || Delusional Beloved ♡

♡ 00.01 || Luther Hargreeves

  * Luther handles this with the grace and empathy he handles everything else. He becomes easily frustrated and quick to anger in his ignorance and lack of understanding in the matter. He hates not being able to simply fight the delusions away, so he does what he believes is the next best thing- lock his Beloved in  comfortable room until it passes. Of course Luther won’t cut off contact with his Beloved, but the room is there for when Luther can’t watch them.



♡ 00.02 || Diego Hargreeves

  * _“It’s all in your head.”_ Diego meas it as a reassurance, _‘these thoughts can’t hurt you, they’re only in your head’_ but it comes off as dismissive. Diego isn’t sure how to help. He knows feeding them won’t help, so he tries to deny the delusions, and look for reality-based facts to do so. However, fights can break out when this happens, so mostly Diego learns to ignore it, and treat his Beloved’s delusions like a giant elephant in the room. It’s not healthy for either party, but he’s not sure what else to do.



♡ 00.03 || Allison Hargreeves

  * It’s interesting, Allison thinks, that she can warp a person’s perception of reality with four little words, but her Beloved believes their own reality without anyone telling them to. She can’t rumor their delusions away, though she tried. Instead, she’s taken a different approach, one inspired by Luther’s trip to the moon. When her Beloved expresses concern over being watched by the government, she tells them she heard a rumor they work for the CIA. She instructs them to write their notes down into a letter and send it off. However, the letters never get sent, and they don’t get gathered beneath the floorboards either. She burns them, and she watches the smoke dissipate through the air, wondering if what she’s doing is right.



♡ 00.04 || Klaus Hargreeves

  * Aside from paranoia during a bad trip, Klaus doesn’t know what it’s like to think a god is talking to him, or that there’s secret messages on the radio. He does know the fear though, the fear in things others can’t perceive. Despite this, Klaus isn’t sure how to help his Beloved- his own personal method is to run, numb himself. He offers an ear or his shoulder when his Beloved needs it and while he’s best with distraction it’s not always when his Beloved needs. 



♡ 00.05 || Five Hargreeves

  * If his Beloved isn’t on medication, they’re about to be. Five wants the best for his Beloved, including medical care. He’ll make sure his Beloved stays on their meds and that they stick to a regime. He will also have a pre-discussed course of action for when the delusions start to manifest. And if need be… he can always restrain his Beloved, but only in a worse-case scenario.



♡ 00.06 || Ben Hargreeves

  * This is one area Ben feels fairly confident about. He has had years of practice with Klaus. He knows it’s okay to acknowledge delusions, and that the feeling of safety is what is most important. Does his Beloved feel like the tv is being used to spy on them? He’ll unplug it, throw a blanket over it  and pull out a card game to fill the silence. Comfort and distraction are two things he can easily and abundantly provide.



♡ 00.07 || Vanya Hargreeves

  * This is very difficult for Vanya, not only has her own experience with prescription drugs a bad one, she had also been gaslit about her abilities her whole life. <aking her Beloved take pills and telling them their own believed perceptions are false hits a little too close to home for her. Sometimes she wonders, would it be so bad if they came off their meds? Is it that bad that they believe false beliefs?




	39. Yanderes vs Beloved's Rapist

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: yandere typical violence, mentions of gore and body horror

♡ 00.01 || Luther Hargreeves

  * Luther doesn’t want to leave his Beloved, not now, not when they’re most in need of comfort. But he can’t, could never, let that monster get run around freely. Luther tells Grace to watch over them as he heads out. Nothing could’ve prepared him for the emotions that arise upon looking the rapist in the eyes. Something inside him snaps, gives way to a primal violence and he’s consumed by blinding rage. Aware of his overpowering strength, Luther will usually keep himself in check, even when fighting enemies. Not this time. He relishes in sounds of snapping bones and ripping flesh beneath his hands. Carnage and destruction are left in his wake, it looks as though  a feral beast had been set loose.



♡ 00.02 || Diego Hargreeves

[lisabeths_revenge.gif]

  * Diego shakes with uncontrollable rage as he fucks the rapist with a knife though their screams of torment and blood do little to ease Diego’s anger. No one is going to hurt his Beloved and get away with it.



♡ 00.03 || Allison Hargreeves

  * Of all the fighting styles Reginald had trained Allison in, it’s the good old fashioned bare knuckled beatdown she chooses to exact revenge. She’s over the rapist, one hand clasped tightly around their throat with such force their veins are bulging as her other hand becomes slick with blood for as much as she’s punched them. They have a few broken ribs, with at least one lung being penetrated by splintered bone, and she takes a great comfort in knowing they’re drowning in their own blood. Now, she just has to make sure their passing is a slow, painful one.



♡ 00.04 || Klaus Hargreeves

  * Klaus doesn’t want the rapist dead. If they’re dead, they’re a ghost, and if they’re a ghost, Klaus will see them and Klaus would rather tear his own eyes out then have to interact in any way with his Beloved’s rapist. But he can’t them roaming around either, free to anyone else they please. So Klaus has them locked away, close enough to the brink of death to keep them in agony, but far enough away from it to prevent them from slipping into eternal purgatory. He does whatever it takes to inflict pain without the r*pist requiring immediate medical attention, gives them enough food and water to keep them alive. They will live, but they won’t enjoy a single second of it..



♡ 00.05 || Five Hargreeves

  * Five makes sure his Beloved is locked away safely and comfortably in their room, sound asleep, before he sneaks off into the night. He leaves his sniper a home… this mission is personal. Between Academy training, surviving the apocalypse and working for the Temps Commission, Five is well versed in forms of torture. He decides to operate on the rapist while they’re awake. They die as their body is being burned alive, and Five jumps through spacetime to dispose of the ash-and-bone remains. He returns home in enough time to finish showering just as his Beloved wakes up. He crawls into bed with them and clings to them, body trembling as he tells himself it’s all over now.



♡ 00.06 || Ben Hargreeves

  * Ben has spent a lifetime struggling with who and what he is, but tonight, he and the Beasts are in perfect harmony. This person, this horrible, cruel being, can not be allowed to walk freely on the face of this Earth any more. Tonight, the Void in Ben’s chest isn’t some dark, terrible thing. Tonight, evil exists in another human being. Tonight, the tentacles are an extension of Ben himself, and they move together, exact revenge together, tear the rapist apart limb from limb together.



♡ 00.07 || Vanya Hargreeves

  * Someone has hurt her Beloved in a horrific and terrible manner. Vanya can not allow that. It takes some time hunting them down, but once she does, she taps into the burning light within her. Glowing brightly, she shoots a tendril of white light out, encompassing them, she watches with glee as their life force is slowly drained from their eyes, their face. She feels better knowing she can go to her Beloved and tell them they’re safe now.




	40. Yandere Beloved [Obsessive]

**♡ Yandere Headcanons: The Umbrella Academy || Yan!Beloved [Obsessive Type] ♡**

♡ 00.01 || Luther Hargreeves

  * Luther with an obsessive Beloved is bound to work out well, so long as his Beloved still listens to him. His Beloved’s obsessive tendencies are easily welcomed by Luther, who really does need unconditional love and support. This is a relationship that should thrive, especially if his Beloved’s obsession manifests as undying devotion.



♡ 00.02 || Diego Hargreeves

  * Diego feels overwhelmed with an obsessive Beloved, not only is he a stalker, but he’s also emotionally cut off and very self isolated. To have a Beloved who is obsessive and clingy would be a lot for Diego to adjust to at once, but he will eventually adjust, there will just be some proverbial growing pains.



♡ 00.03 || Allison Hargreeves

  * Allison has chosen a life of stardom, even after her days at the Academy. She is head-over-heels infatuated with her obsessive Beloved. She loves the constant outpour of love, affection and attention, and she gives it back in equal measure.



♡ 00.04 || Klaus Hargreeves

  * No longer needing to bug his siblings for attention, Klaus spends a lot of his time with his obsessive Beloved. As much as he loves the unconditional and unyielding love and support, there is a duality within Klaus- a part of him feels he’s undeserving of all this love and positive attention, but another part of him craves it, needs it as validation and healing. Sometimes these insecurities can manifest as an outburst, but his Beloved is always quick to forgive, and Klaus always apologizes.



♡ 00.05 || Five Hargreeves

  * An obsessive Beloved will turn Five from a Typical Yandere into ~~Gilbert Blythe~~ a “Dere” Yandere. Since Five doesn’t have to spend time or energy on forcing his Beloved to submit and/or obey, he can instead focus on expressions of love and affection. In a relationship with a non-yandere Beloved, Five just assumes his Beloved is happy, but with an obsessive yandere Beloved, Five knows without a shadow of a doubt in his mind his Beloved is happy with him, and their relationship. There’s definitely more kissing, touching, PDA, etc. His siblings hate when he and his Beloved are invited to things, they think all the love is gross.



♡ 00.06 || Ben Hargreeves

  * Like Diego, Ben feels overwhelmed and like Klaus, Ben feels like he’s undeserving of all the love, affection and attention. He feels like he hasn’t really done anything to earn his Beloved’s love and he struggles to accept it. Instead of doing things to prove his worth and displace guilt, Ben tries to get his Beloved to calm down. Obviously, this doesn’t work, and Ben continues to struggle with allowing himself to be loved.



♡ 00.07 || Vanya Hargreeves

  * Vanya doesn’t mind the obsession, unconditional love or undying support but she is wary. She’s constantly waiting for the other shoe to drop like it did with Leonard. Even as time goes by and her Beloved doesn’t hatch some evil, manipulative scheme, she can’t quite put that unrest aside and it sits heavy on her chest, festering guilt and shame for doubting her Beloved despite everything they’ve done for her.




	41. Five's Fem!Beloved is Oblivious to His Yandere Behavior

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: yandere typical violence, body horror and gore

♡ Yandere Headcanons: The Umbrella Academy || Five’s Fem!Beloved Doesn’t Mind His Behavior ♡

♡  _ “I’d do anything for you, my love.” _ He says and you mile before kissing him. People speak in hyperbole all the time. He loves you, you know this. He’ll take care of you, you know this. You don’t realize his words are no mere sweet nothing, but a promise to you and a threat to whomever is brave enough to dare. And Five, of course, doesn’t realize you don’t take his words as an oath of his love for you.

♡ The Academy has enemies outside of The Commission. There’s a man who has resented the Academy since his father was taken from his as a boy. He wants revenge, wants to make them hurt as he has hurt. And he finds the perfect target… you.

♡ You’re being held captive by a man who has a vendetta against your boyfriend, for something you were never a part of. You’re strapped to a metal chair underneath a single beaming lamp hanging from the ceiling in a basement somewhere, surrounded by who you assume to be bodyguards or henchmen of some type. While your captor insults you, wondering what you could possibly find redeemable or lovable in Five Hargreeves. The experience is surreal, this is the stuff pf cheesy comic book movies, not real life, and certainly not  **_your_ ** life.

♡ Like a guardian angel. Arriving with a sudden flash of light, Five Hargreeves arrives, and for a fleeting moment you feel relief.

♡ His path is put to the test, and he will not fail. Knowing the fight would be close range, he left his sniper at home, instead raiding Diego’ knife collection. He doesn’t have Diego’s accuracy or precision, but he doesn’t need to throw the knives to inflict fatal damage. He lurches forward, sinks the knife in his right hand deep into the first man’s abdomen, then drives his hand up, slicing him open and causing his body cavity to spill out onto the floor.

♡ Everyone moves at once, eager to put a stop to Five. He jumps to the furthest point of the room and stabs the man closest to him deep in his side. Driving the knife into his kidney. He pulls it out, then stabs him in the neck, trikes his jugular. He yanks the knife out and jumps again, but not before being hit with arterial spray. One by one, Five picks the men off and your captor watches in frozen horror. Slowly, it dawns on him, he won’t be getting prison time like his father, he’s about to meet his end. It isn’t long until he’s the last one standing.

♡ Five meets his gaze with a cold, empty stare. The man doesn’t have time to utter a defense or apology or plead for mercy before Five takes a knife and drives it through the underside of his jaw, through his tongue and mouth the blade goes, right up into his brain. Five pulls the knife out and the body falls unceremoniously to the floor.

♡ Five turns to look at you, blood dripping from his damp and matted bangs, blood warm but quickly cooling on the cuffs of his sleeves and hands, blood glistening bright against his black shoes. And you, you stare at him in quiet awe and horror, face pale, speechless.

  * You find his actions a romantic declaration of love. You feel secure in the knowledge that Five will never let harm come to you. This incident only strengthens your relationship.
  * Ch. 19 "Beloved Afraid of Their Yandere"  

  * You’re terrified of Five, and feel guilt for having these men be killed on your behalf. You feel Five overreacted to the situation, but that’s too much for you to cope with. So you tell yourself he did it out of love, that it’s okay he did those horrific, terrible, unspeakable acts to protect you. You never look at him the same way again, but you’re too scared and guilty to leave. Living this lie is how you cope, how you survive. You hope one day it’ll get easier
  * You’re terrified of Five, and feel guilt for having these men be killed on your behalf. You feel Five overreacted to the situation, and you try to leave. That monster is not who you fell in love with. You don’t get very far before he finds you and jumps you back to the house, where you find yourself locked away, prisoner in your own bedroom. Sobbing, you hold yourself and wonder how your fairytale romance turned into a nightmare.




	42. Ideal Beloved

**♡ Yandere Headcanons: The Umbrella Academy || Ideal Beloved ♡**

♡ 00.01 || Luther Hargreeves

  * Luther prefers a Beloved who respects his authority, praises his acts of heroism, and appreciates the sacrifices he makes for the greater good, for his family, and for his Beloved. Essentially, he just wants to be validated.



♡ 00.02 || Diego Hargreeves

  * Diego’s a stalker, he’s not picky ;) Although, having a Beloved who is into voyeurism might work best for him, that way he can get the thrill of stalking, even during the relationship. In addition, he’d also like a Beloved who is chill. He’s not that emotionally expressive, so having a Beloved who can read Diego’s emotions without him having to talk about them would be ideal for him.



♡ 00.03 || Allison Hargreeves

  * For Allison, her ideal Beloved would be either an obsessive Yandere and/or someone who likes to give praise. She just wants the love and praise she was deprived of as a child. :,)



♡ 00.04 || Klaus Hargreeves

  * Klaus isn’t picky. He’s so full of self hate and loathing and insecurities that his ideal Beloved is anyone who is into him. It doesn’t matter their personality, likes, interests, etc. Klais will adapt to them as needed to make himself their ideal partner as a way to keep his Beloved around.



♡ 00.05 || Five Hargreeves

  * A nice, quiet, obedient sub. ;)



♡ 00.06 || Ben Hargreeves

  * Ben doesn’t have a type, because he can’t imagine anyone wanting him, but it would be nice if they liked books and didn’t mind interdimensional portals or otherworldly beings with tentacles.



♡ 00.07 || Vanya Hargreeves

  * Her ideal Beloved is someone sensitive and caring, yet assertive. They enjoy music, classical literature, and little hole-in-the-wall restaurants. They need to be patient, and understanding, and supportive. And, of course, they’ll have to be okay with her wild, extraordinary life.




	43. Beloved With Breakdowns

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: ableism

♡ Yandere Headcanons: The Umbrella Academy || Beloved Has Mental Breakdowns ♡

♡ 00.01 || Luther Hargreeves

  * As usual, this isn’t Luther’s forte. If he can’t physically fight it, he tries to ignore it. However, thanks to Klaus and Vanya, he does have a little experience with this. He’ll offer a listening ear and sympathetic shoulder, at least until his patience runs thin. Then he’ll tell his Beloved it’ll be fine, and that they need to get over it.



♡ 00.02 || Diego Hargreeves

  * Diego isn’t good with emotions, but he’ll give an attempt. He’ll offer comfort by sitting silently beside his Beloved. It’d be best if his Beloved gave him some kind of task to perform, like ask for a beverage or comfort item, or turn on the tv, or help them get tucked into bed, that way he knows he’s helping. Otherwise, he’ll just awkwardly take up space



♡ 00.03 || Allison Hargreeves

  * Just like with Claire, Allison takes advantage of her powerset. She can’t take the breakdowns or the triggers away, but she can change her Beloved’s coping mechanisms. “I heard a rumor you are tired and want to go to bed.” “I heard a rumor you would rather take a relaxing bath.” She tells herself it’s not wrong this time, that she’s doing it to help her Beloved, not help herself.



♡ 00.04 || Klaus Hargreeves

  * While Klaus would personally prefer to numb himself than deal with a nervous breakdown, when it comes to his Beloved’s breakdowns, he loves the excuse to hold, hug, cuddle or otherwise physically comfort his Beloved. He likes being needed, and views each breakdown as an opportunity for personal affirmation- he is needed, and wanted, and loved.



♡ 00.05 || Five Hargreeves

  * As always, Five is prepared for whatever his Beloved’s hell brain throws at them. He has whatever comfort items, distractions, coping mechanisms, etc. at the ready when needed. His Beloved will not have to suffer alone.



♡ 00.06 || Ben Hargreeves

  * There’s not much that makes Ben feel more worthless than when his Beloved has a mental breakdown. Like always, he thinks he’s supposed to intrinsically know what his Beloved wants and needs, and when he doesn’t, he feels he’s failed. He never thinks to ask, instead he internalizes his feelings of failure and shame and wallows in self-pity.



♡ 00.07 || Vanya Hargreeves

  * There’s a silver lining- a breakdown from Vanya’s Beloved doesn’t bring about the end of the world as they know it, so Vanya has that going for her. As usual, she has her self help books and yoga dvds, her candles and bath bombs ready because she only understands this experience from her own narrow perspective, though she does mean well for her Beloved.




	44. Shy Beloved Makes Their First Sexual Advance

**♡ Yandere Headcanons: The Umbrella Academy || Shy Beloved Makes Sexual Advance ♡**

♡ 00.01 || Luther Hargreeves

  * Luther is absolutely beside himself with joy, he was beginning to fear this relationship was one sided. He’s happy to see his Beloved is in fact devoted and wanting of this relationship, and this his precious Beloved is feeling comfortable enough to now make the first move.



♡ 00.02 || Diego Hargreeves

  * _“Ohhh~”_ Diego purrs, _“someone’s feeling frisky.”_ He doesn’t give his Beloved what they want right away, choosing instead to draw it out and tease them about it, enjoying that his shy Beloved gets so flustered and blushing so easily. And of course, Diego likes being found desirable, so it’s nothing short of an ego boost and affirmation for him.



♡ 00.03 || Allison Hargreeves

  * Allison finds it cute and endearing, her Beloved has a lot to learn about flirting and sensuality, and she’d be more than happy to teach them. She’s eager to explore this with her Beloved, if her Beloved will allow it.



♡ 00.04 || Klaus Hargreeves

  * Instant turn on for Klaus! If there’s one thing Klaus can do in a relationship, it’s be his lover’s dirty little boy toy. But his Beloved better be careful about where they make passes at Klaus. He knows _exactly_ what his Beloved wants, and he’s going to give it to his Beloved- regardless of where they are, or how public the location.



♡ 00.05 || Five Hargreeves

  * This is the first time Five and his Beloved have s*x! Five never makes the first move in relationships, preferring to allow his Beloved complete control of when those milestones happen in the relationship. That way, his Beloved will never feel pressured or forced to do anything they don’t want to.



♡ 00.06 || Ben Hargreeves

  * Ben worries he’s manipulated his shy Beloved into desiring him, and if he’s manipulated his Beloved into desiring him, maybe he’s manipulated them into having romantic feelings for him, and if he’s manipulated them into having romantic feelings for him, then maybe he’s manipulated them into loving him. Like the theory of chaos, a simple gesture has turned into a maelstrom of insecurities as Ben questions his entire relationship with his Beloved.



♡ 00.07 || Vanya Hargreeves

  * _“Oh, now?”_ Vanya asks, giggling. She loves how spontaneous is it, and she finds herself falling in love with her Beloved all over again. Her shy Beloved is precious and perfect to her, she wouldn’t trade them for anything in the world. Her Beloved wants her, and loves her, what more could she possibly want?




End file.
